Return of the Nites
by AVP5
Summary: Full-story version of "The Promo" story. The Nites have finally made their return to WWE looking to once again become the most dominant team and regain the tag team titles. How will things go as they look to get back to the top of the tag team mountain? And who will they go up against to get there? Summary and title not good I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all will like this and will like what is going to happen. This is the long-story version of my "The Promo" story. For those who don't remember go check it out so you can remember. It will involve three of my OCs that will make their debut in this story. **

**This took me a while to work on since I was busy working on my other stories and trying to recall what happened around 2010. I have the WWE Network, but it doesn't have much of what happened on Raw and SmackDown besides some events. **

**I also want to than my friend for his help on the story. He helped me out on the matches and with what happened around these times. I appreciate it my friend and we hope you all like how this story goes. So let's get started with the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Also, finally! The Macho Man Randy Savage is going to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. So enjoy the chapter everyone and we hope you like what happens. **

**Money in the Bank 2010**

**_Line-up_**

**1\. Big Show vs. Matt Hardy vs. Kane vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Christian vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drew McIntyre in a SmackDown 8-man Money in the Bank ladder match**

**2\. Alicia Fox (c) vs. Eve Torres Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship**

**3\. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/Natalya vs. the Usos w/Tamina Snuka Tag Team match for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship**

**4\. Rey Mysterio (c) vs. Jack Swagger Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**5\. Lay-Cool vs. Kelly Kelly and Tiffany Tag Team match**

**6\. Randy Orton vs. the Miz vs. Chris Jericho vs. Evan Bourne vs. Edge vs. John Morrison vs. Mark Henry vs. Ted DiBiase Raw 8-man in the Money in the Bank ladder match**

**7\. Sheamus (c) vs. John Cena Steel Cage match for the WWE Championship**

_Kansas City, Missouri (7/18/10)_

WWE's new PPV so far has gone well. The first match of the night is the SmackDown Money in the Bank ladder match where the fans got to see a lot of action. From Kofi Kingston jumping off the top of the ladder putting his rival, Drew McIntyre through the announce table. To Big Show pulling out that large ladder that was designed for him to use and how it took everyone to put down the giant to keep him out of the match.

In the end, Kane defeated the Big Show, Matt Hardy, Christian, Drew McIntyre, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, and Kofi Kingston to win the briefcase. He is now guaranteed a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship anytime in the future.

The next match has Alicia Fox defending her WWE Divas Championship against Eve Torres. It wasn't the best match of the night, but it did push both women to their limits before the champion retained her title.

The next match is the WWE Tag Team Championship match between the Hart Dynasty against the Usos. Both men came out with Natalya and Tamina Snuka. This is a match the challengers have been waiting for since they made their debut in WWE. They got their shots now, but the champions vow they won't go down losing without a fight.

The challengers came out first being accompanied with their manager Tamina Snuka, daughter of the WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka".

She came out to the ring with her cousins Jimmy and Jay Usos, the sons of former WWE Superstar Rikishi. All three made their debut two months ago when they attacked the tag champions and made a statement.

The Unified Tag Team Champions soon came out with the crowd getting behind them. The Hart Dynasty has David Hart Smith, the son of the British Bulldog with his tag partner Tyson Kidd.

He was the last student of the Hart Dungeon and they are being escorted by Natalya, the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. They came have been dealing with the Usos for two months now ever since they made their debut and now they plan to settle this rivalry.

The Usos showed the Hart Dynasty why they are tough. They showed their aggressive side against the tag team champions.

But, the Hart Dynasty fought back and showed the Usos they weren't going down without a fight. Even the women on the outside got into a fight with Natalya taking Tamina down. In the end David Hart Smith locked in the Sharpshooter and they retained the Tag Team titles.

Natalya brought the titles in for her boys and all three held the four titles up high. The fans gave the champs a good cheer and everything looked like it was going well.

That was until the lights turned off. The fans looked on confused wondering what was going on and if this was part of the show.

When the lights came back the champions get attacked from behind by two masked men as they begin beating them up. Natalya tries to assist them, but is also tackled down by a woman wearing a similar mask as them men in the ring. She pulls Natalya out of the ring and whips her into the steel post knocking her down. She then locks in the Sharpshooter keeping the move locked in until Natalya passed out.

The two masked men continued their attack in the ring as each of the two had the champions in separate corners. The tallest of the assailants lifts David Smith up for a Military Press and tosses him to the outside. Tyson tries fighting back against his opponent, but gets kneed in the gut. He is then whipped to the corner hard as he hits the turnbuckle chest first and gets knocked down to the mat.

The two masked men begin talking trash to Tyson while the fans booed at them. They then lift him up, whipped him to the rope, and delivered a Flapjack with a Cutter combination.

They look over to see David Hart Smith using the announce table to help him up. Both men make their way out of the ring, removing the monitors to the Spanish announce table, and begin beating David Smith down. They dragged him near the ring apron where they pulled him up. They joined him and placed one hand each on his throat.

They turn to the fans giving them a thumbs down and proceeded to Chokeslammed him through the Spanish announce table. The fans booed loudly at them as the masked woman enters the ring. She is then joined by the masked men, grabbing a microphone. Looking around they hear the fans chanting "You Suck!" at them over and over.

All three begin removing their masks revealing who they are. It is revealed to be Jason and Zachary Nite, who for weeks have been talking about making their return to WWE. They are also joined by the WWE Women's Champion, Kari Nite who has been in the roster before the two men returned. Some of the fans looked on shocked at who the attackers are and what they did.

Jason lifts the mic up with a smug smile on his face.

Jason: We told you we were coming and look at this. We're baaaack!

The crowd booed loudly at the trio who don't seem to care.

Jason: I don't know why you guys look so shocked. I mean we did tell you we were coming right? For weeks we told everyone how we were coming back to the WWE, what we were going to do, and how we were going to make an impact. But noooo no one here took us seriously and well look what happened.

Jason points to the destroyed Hart Dynasty, who are being checked on by the referees and officials.

Jason: I mean you guys should be happy to see us after all the tag team division here has been so lacking that it's a miracle it didn't disappear for years like they did with the Women's Championship. But I also notice how many of you don't know who we are, probably because you are stupid little punks who can't look up simple information. Soooo, Zach my friend why don't you tell them who were are.

Jason hands his friend the mic next as the crowd continued booing. He mouths at them not giving a damn what they think of him.

Zach: Years ago we got fired from this company because they didn't believe in us and they treated us like outcasts. Seriously they put us in tag team matches against guys who were only a team because they couldn't break out or sucked as bad as Michael Cole's commentary.

Some of the fans cheered for Zach, as Cole looks on a little surprised by the comment.

Zach: They didn't give a damn about us and wanted us gone. We didn't come here to win any popularity contest, we came to wrestle. Something this company forgot because they would rather turn this place into a *bleep* kids show than a *bleep* real wrestling show!

More fans began cheering, but there were still fans booing at them.

Zach: We are the most dominant team in the wrestling world. We have won every tag team titles in the world from Japan, Mexico, and even here in the WWE. We took on some of the best teams in the world and were trained by one of the greatest teams in the word. And if you don't like it then you can kiss our *bleep*

The fans went back to booing and chanting "You Suck!" as Jason is handed back the mic.

Jason: A few months ago WWE called us and begged us to come back. They begged us to come back to help this tag team division and make it as awesome as it was years ago. That's what we are going to do and Hart Dynasty whenever you wake up at the hospital we want you to know we are coming for your titles. And we will take them.

Jason hands the mic back to Zach as he walks over where Tyson is being helped.

Zach: And boy, count yourselves lucky we took it easy on you. But tomorrow when we meet we won't go easy on you.

Zach drops the mic as the Nites leave the ring. As they make it up the entrance stage they get into a pose.

_Later _

The show continued with Rey Mysterio defending his world title against Jack Swagger the former world champion. Swagger targeted Rey's injured ankle trying to make him tap out to regain his title. Mysterio fought off against him and even tricked Swagger when he loosen the laces of his boot. So when Swagger grabbed the boot it was removed from Rey's foot causing Swagger to fall back.

Rey then hit a Hurricarana pin hold getting the win and retaining his title. As Rey celebrates his win, Swagger attacks him from behind. Kane came out to make the save, but then came out again to cash in his briefcase for a world title. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship becoming the first man to win the briefcase and world title at the same night.

Lay-Cool faced Kelly Kelly and Tiffany in a tag team match. The match ended with Layla getting the win on Kelly Kelly thanks to Michelle.

The next match was the Raw Money in the Bank Ladder match. It was another good match like the first Money in the Bank earlier in the night with two veterans of the ladder match competing. It began with everyone targeting Mark Henry keeping him from getting to the ladder. It then turned to Evan Bourne showing off his high flying skills and how well he did in the match.

It then went to Mark Henry taking control knocking four men off the top of two ladders. Maryse trying getting involved until Morrison got her out of the ring before taking out Ted DiBiase. The best moment of the night had Orton delivering an RKO on Edge, Morrison, and Jericho coming close to win the match. That was until Miz pushed him off and won the briefcase earning himself like Kane a world title shot whenever he wants.

The final match of the night had John Cena being unsuccessful in winning back the WWE Championship from Sheamus, thanks to the Nexus. It wasn't the best match of the night as Sheamus and Cena went back against one another. It was a not a bad match as both men tried their best to get the win against one another. In the end though the Nexus got involved helping Sheamus escaped the cage winning the match and retaining his title.

Most of the Nexus went after him, but left some of their members behind for Cena to take his anger out on. He took out Justin Gabriel and then took out Michael Tarver with the steel steps. He then heads up the ramp knowing he is going to need to deal with the Nexus soon. For now though he will rest up and deal with them tomorrow.

He turns to the fans and is about to salute to the fans, when he is attacked by the Nites from behind. They continued their attack on him while Kari comes out with a table setting up near the armored truck set up for the PPV. The Nites delivered a Double Chokeslam on Cena right on the ramp before dragging him on the announce table. Jason makes his way to the roof of the truck as Zach makes sure the table is set up right.

Jason makes it to the top as the fans gave a mixed reaction. He jumps off hitting a 450 leg drop putting Cena through the table. The fans cheered loudly while also chanting "Holy Shit!" as Zach and Kari helps Jason up. They head up the entrance stage posing as the show goes off the air.

**What a way to make their debut huh? Not only did they attack all three of the Hart Dynasty, but they also took out John Cena. If that isn't an impactful moment, then I don't know what is. What do they have in store for tomorrow night? You'll have to wait to see what happens. **

**Thank you to my friend for his help on the story and helping me with any mistakes I made. I appreciate it my friend. If you like how this went, then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **

**_Results_**

**1\. Kane defeated Big Show, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Christian, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre to win the SmackDown Money in the Bank briefcase**

**2\. Alicia Fox (c) defeated Eve Torres to retain the WWE Divas Championship**

**3\. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/Natalya defeated the Usos w/Tamina Snuka to retain the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship**

**4\. Rey Mysterio (c) defeated Jack Swagger to retain the World Heavyweight Championship**

**5\. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio (c) to win the World Heavyweight Championship**

**6\. Lay-Cool defeated Kelly Kelly and Tiffany**

**7\. The Miz defeated Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Edge, John Morrison, Mark Henry, and Ted DiBiase to win the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase**

**8\. Sheamus (c) defeated John Cena to retain the WWE Championship**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter and glad how it went. Thanks to those who left reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate it guys and also glad the Royal Rumble this year went better than last year. Oh man that was a bad PPV.**

**I wasn't happy about what happened to Bryan, but at least the winner is not as bad as Batista. Also we got to see Bubba Ray Dudley make his return along with DDP. That's not a bad thing people it's a good thing. Also congratulations to Brock Lesnar on keeping his title despite all he went through last night and I hope you aren't seriously hurt dude. **

**Still hope WWE does make better storylines as we get closer to WrestleMania. Anyways, last time we saw the Nites make their return by taking out the Hart Dynasty and John Cena. Now we will see them make their return to Monday Night Raw. How will things go now that they're back?**

**Read on to find out. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. Their information is on my profile and thanks to my friend for his help. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Debut**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (07/19/10) _

The show opens with a video package of last night. It showed the Money in the Bank Ladder matches, Kane and the Miz winning the briefcases, Kane cashing it in on Rey Mysterio, the Nites making their debut, and the WWE Championship ending. Sheamus retained the title after escaping the cage, while John Cena took out the remaining Nexus that stayed behind. It then showed John Cena being taken out by the Nites before it ended.

Michael Cole: 24 hours removed from a controversial and shocking Money in the Bank event, especially how things ended last night. We welcome you live to Monday Night Raw. Michael Cole, Jerry "the King Lawler at ringside. And King, I think you will agree with me when I say last night left everyone shocked after the Steel Cage match for the WWE Championship.

Jerry Lawler: Your telling me Cole, it was crazy first we saw Kane win the Money in the Bank contract then cash it in hours later and become World Heavyweight Champion, then we see the return of not only the Nites but Kari is back and has sided with them and that wasn't enough John Cena once again screwed out of the WWE title by the Nexus.

Michael Cole: Don't forget what the Nites did to John Cena. Not only did they attack him, but they put him through a table. John Cena was carried out of the arena on a stretcher and was sent to the hospital for observation. He's been medically cleared, but the doctors said he was lucky he didn't suffer any serious injuries with the night he has had.

Suddenly "Bodies" by Drowning Pool begins to play as Jason and Zachary Nite appeared with Kari escorting them. The fans begin booing loudly at all three for what happened last night.

They make their way towards the ring they each grab some mics. They enter the ring as the crowd chanted "You Suck!"

Michael Cole: And here comes the two men who last night shocked the world with their actions. Not only did they attack the Hart Dynasty, but they also took out Cena all in one night. King, you've seen these two men compete in the past when they were part of WWE. Have you ever seen this level of aggressive side before when they competed here on Raw?

Jerry Lawler: Not that brutal I mean these guys were about having some fun and being serious in ring competitors but now it seems they just wanna make an impact and by God they did.

Michael Cole: I was told by the Anonymous Raw General manager before the show went on the air that he was actually impressed by this change by the Nites. He said he was a fan and was disappointed that they got fired. But when he saw them come out he was happy by their new attitudes and won't punish them for attacking Cena.

Jerry Lawler: Goes to show if you make the statement someone will take notice, wonder what the Nites are up to.

The crowd continue booing at them and chanting, "You Suck" over and over. Kari gives them a smug look and didn't seem to care what they say about them.

Kari: In case you didn't understand what happened last night then let us explain why I am here with the two men that made their return to the WWE. My full name is Kari Nite and I am here to welcome back the most dominant team in the wrestling world, the Nites!

The crowd boos at her loudly, but Kari ignores them.

Kari Nite: Last night was a night that no one will ever forget as we saw history be made. It was also the night that these two men who were fired years ago not only made their return, but they did it in a huge way. They not only took out the current Tag Team Champions, but they also took out John Cena who we all know got what he deserved. And now tonight history is made against as the Nites reunite right here, right now.

The crowd continues booing while Jason and Zach applaud.

Kari Nite: You see for a two years I have been busting my ass to make a career here in the WWE without my guys who were fired. I've been a two times WWE Diva's Champion and I won this *holds up the WWE Women's Championship* two times proving to the world I'm not a stupid bimbo like all the Divas in the back. I mean, whatever happened to the real women wrestlers? This company decided that good looks is all you need to get a career here, and they don't care if you spit on the name of the Women division who build a legacy here!

Some of the fans began cheering for Kari, while others still booed at her.

Kari: Women like, Trish Stratus, Lita, Chyna, Jazz, the Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, and the others who build this division from the ground up. I bet they would all be disappointed at how low these women have gone and have disrespected all their hard work.

More fans begin cheering, but only when Kari mentioned the six Divas.

Kari: I am sick and tired of WWE trying to make me into these women. I'm not going to be like them. As a mother I am going to show how women should be. I am going to show that the Women/Diva's Division needs to have strong women who will go the limits to prove their worth to be a champion.

The Nites applaud again.

Kari: I am not going to waste my time fighting two grown women who act like teenagers. Lay-Cool, stop acting like two immature stupid little bitches and act your age!

This got more reaction as the crowd chants for Kari.

Kari: That is why I'm glad my boys came back. A change is coming and we're going to make it happen, whether you want to or not. A change to help the tag team division return to its rightful glory. And it all started last night.

Kari steps back as Zach walks forward with the crowd booing loudly at him. Zach ignores them and smiles

Zach: Hey yo!

The fans booed, while Zach just smiled.

Zach: I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, five years ago we made our debut in WWE, but got fired because this company felt our attitude was disrespectful and unprofessional. However, years later the night after WrestleMania 26 we got a call from WWE offering our jobs back so we can help the tag team division again. They practically begged us to come back, especially at how successful and how dominant we were competing in every other wrestling organization we have been a part of.

Jason and Kari begin applauding while the fans booed.

Zach: We agreed to come back and help return the tag team division to what it once was, but we also wanted to send a message to the locker room in the back. We're back and if you get in our way you'll end up like everyone we took out last night. From the Hart Dynasty and John Cena. So again just try getting in our way and you'll see what happens.

Jason steps forward, while looking at the crowd. He sees them all booing at them and sees some signs that showed their dislike to the Nites.

Jason: Hart Dynasty, you know why we attacked you. We told you all from our videos we didn't care who walked out the Tag Team Champions last night, we were coming for them. As for John Cena, well we just felt that our return needed a little more impact, and what better way to do that than to take out the clown of the WWE. The same guy who has been making wrestling look like a joke, while all you little brats around here kiss up to him.

The fans booed loudly at Jason who just shook his head.

Jason: Oh please, those who are booing with me are the reason why wrestling in this company sucks. Your little brats don't know anything about real wrestling and you parents support the whole PG rating so your kids don't see any real action. That is why we attacked John Cena, he is the reason why this company sucks and why real wrestling is gone. And you are the jackasses who support this whole thing, because you bought in to the whole thing, so if you want to boo at anyone then boo at yourselves!

Zach nods in agreement and speaks again.

Zach: John Cena, we are going to let the Nexus finish what we started last night. While they deal with you, we are going to deal with the Hart Dynasty who have yet to give us our answer. So boys, get your asses out here right now and give us our answer. If you're able to walk that is.

After half a minute, Kari begins talking.

Kari: I guess Natalya's boys have lost their spines since last night. I can't blame them for not coming out here. They are nothing but a bunch of losers just like Uncle Bret Hart. Another loser who got his ass kicked by the Nexus.

Cole: Wow, I have never seen this side of Kari before. Are the Hart Dynasty even here?

"New Foundation" begins to play as they get a reaction from the crowd.

Lawler: I do not want to be the Nites or Kari right now because I talked with the Hart Dynasty earlier and they were looking for payback.

Natalya: First of all you guys sure talk a big game, when you're not hitting us from behind like the true spineless cowards you three are.

Kari didn't let that get to her as she still had a smug look on her face.

Tyson: You guys think you can make a huge splash by attacking us from behind? That you can come into this company and make your return by trying to take us out? Well you're sadly mistaken because you couldn't get the job done. We're here and we're ready for a fight.

DH: And you want an answer? We've got you one.

They dropped their mic's and ran into the ring and a brawl erupted.

However, their match last night and the assault left the Hart Dynasty at a weakened state as the Nites took advantage. Zach pushes Tyson back and when he runs towards him Zach delivers a Big Boot to the face.

Jason gets behind DH Smith and hits him with a German Suplex. He released him and kicks him to the side of the head.

Kari ducks and superkicks Natalya again and continues attacking the woman.

As the Nites continued attacking them, the Usos with Tamina suddenly appear and attack the Nites and Kari. The brawl continues to escalate as security comes down from the back to separate everyone.

Suddenly the lights begin flickering as Cole grabs a mic and gets booed by the crowd.

Cole: May I have your attention please? I have received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager.

Cole goes towards the laptop to read what the Anonymous Raw GM sent him.

Cole: And I quote, the Nites want a tag team championship match? You got it. The Usos want to get involved? You got it. The Hart Dynasty wants payback? You got it. At Summerslam for the first time in ten years the Tag Team Championships will be defended…in a Triple-Threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match!

Lawler: Oh yeah! The last match took tag team wrestling to another level and we make history once more!

The crowd cheered loudly looking forward to another TLC tag team match. The Nites nod their heads and like that idea, as does the Usos who are looking forward to it. The Hart Dynasty looks on and sees this as their chance to finish this fight.

Michael Cole goes back to the announce table.

Cole: Well King it looks like Summerslam we've got one match set up and it's one I think that will end this problem.

Lawler: End it? It's going to make some careers and possibly end some at Summerslam.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (07/26/10) _

Cole: We are live on Monday Night Raw as we are on the road to the biggest party of the summer. Michael Cole here with the Hall of Famer, Jerry "the King Lawler" and King a lot has happened since last week. Not only did we find out at Summerslam the Tag Team titles will be in on the line in a triple-threat TLC match, but at the PPV John Cena will lead Team WWE to go up against Team Nexus.

Lawler: John Cena and his team might be able to beat these renegades but can they work as a team long enough to do so? And speaking of a cohesive unit here's the Nites and their cohort Kari.

"Bodies" begins playing as the Nites appeared. The fans begin booing at them as they enter the ring holding mics. The music cuts off as all three look around at the audience who chant "You Suck" over and over. The Nites didn't look impressed.

Zach: Really? Is that all you can say to us? I mean come on, whatever happened to saying Ass*bleep*? You don't have to worry about these kids hearing that, they probably say worst things than us.

The fans begin chanting "Assholes!" While the Nites look on not caring what they say.

Zach: That's more like it.

Jason steps forward and speaks next.

Jason: Last week the Anonymous Raw GM told us that at SummerSlam we will face off against the Hart Dynasty and the Usos in a TLC match, for the Tag Team Championship. All we have to say is, thank you. Thank you for giving us the chance to prove to everyone why we are the greatest tag team in the world. Not only will we take out the Hart Dynasty and the Usos, but we will walk out of SummerSlam with the gold.

Kari: The first SummerSlam involved The Hardy Boyz, the Dudley Boyz, and Edge &amp; Christian who were all great teams. All three made that match, but at SummerSlam we will steal the show.

Zach: For 12 years we have dominated as a tag team and unlike our opponents, we have been in a total of ten ladder matches. That gives us a huge advantage, especially since we've never lost in these matches.

Jason: At SummerSlam, we will defeat the Usos and the Hart Dynasty. But that's until SummerSlam, as for tonight and until then we are not going to be competing until the PPV.

This surprised the crowd and the commentators as Kari begins explaining.

Kari: When my boys got resigned it was added until the PPV, they will not be competing. So, until then we are going to sit back and watch the other teams beat the others up.

Jason: So until then we will see you all at Summer-…

"The Time is up" begins to play with the crowd giving a mixed reaction as John Cena comes out. He then begins running into the ring while the Nites look on surprised.

Cole: And here comes the man who will lead Team WWE against the Nexus at SummerSlam. But what I want to know is why John Cena is out here interrupting the Nites?

Lawler: Well, we know that at Money in the Bank, the Nites attacked him after his match. Maybe he's out here to confront them.

Cole: Yeah, but this may not be a wise thing to do. I think he should be more focused on fighting the Nexus, then confront these two men.

Lawler: If it was me I wouldn't try fighting them alone, this is a bad idea and it's bad enough having one bulls-eye on your chest Cena has two.

Cena: Welcome back boys. I haven't seen you two around these parts in a long time. I see a lot has changed since we last met. Zach, I see you cut your long hair.

Zach nods his head and strokes his short hair.

Cena: I guess you got tired of people mistaking you for a woman huh?

This got a nice reaction from the crowd while Zach looks on a little ticked.

Cena: In all seriousness you do look good. I mean I heard some good things about you. Jason you and Kari got together, and had yourselves some good looking kids. I'm happy for you too and good to see Kari is with her boys. You must be happy, huh?

Kari smiles proudly.

Cena: Of course, I hear the reason why you don't like it on SmackDown is because you are as small as your sex life with any guy you try to get with.

This pissed Kari off who is being held back by Zach, while Jason tries to calm her down.

Cena: And then we get to the youngest member of the three Stooges, Jason Nite.

Jason turns towards Cena not amused.

Cena: You said last week that I'm a disgrace to wrestling and I'm the reason this company sucks?

Cena begins laughing.

Cena: And you tell the crowd they need to come up with something new.

The crowd lets out a small laugh and cheers while the Nites looks un-amused.

Cena: It's not the first time I have heard this and I know it won't be the last. You guys think you can come here and try to make a name for yourselves at my expense? People have tried to do that in the past and guess what? Every one of them ended up getting their butts handed to them and I am still standing. So, if you think you proved anything at Money in the Bank you didn't. All you proved is you like hitting people from behind and beating them down after competing in a match.

Jason walks up to John until they were face to face. Jason lifts the mic close to his mouth and speaks in a serious tone.

Jason: The Nexus kicked your ass and they made a name for themselves in the short time they have been here. But, you see the difference between us and them is we don't need a bunch of guys to beat you down. Hell, my own wife can beat you down even worse than what the Nexus did.

Kari nods in agreement, while some of the fans cheered.

Jason: So John, I suggest you be careful what you say next. You don't want us as your enemy that is the last thing you ever want to do.

Zach walks up as Jason moves out of the way while the big man stands up to Cena.

Zach: So we suggest you focus on the Nexus, than on us. Oh and by the way we heard your old man had some words for us. You tell him if he has something to say to say it to our faces. Then again, he is like you, a gutless, spineless, little man that has no balls.

This changed Cena's expression, while the crowd booed.

Zach: It's no wonder you turned out the way you did. I bet your wife is disappointed to know how much of a worthless man she married to. Maybe after you lose to the Nexus you can tell her to come look me up. I'll show her how a real man can treat her.

John just smiled and threw a wicked left hook as he tries fighting against both men. But, the numbers game took over as both men overpowered Cena.

Suddenly the Hart Dynasty showed up and began attacking the Nites. Just then "We are One" begins to play as every member of the Nexus appeared to attack them.

The rest of Team WWE appeared as they make their way towards the ring. The fight soon turns into a brawl as everyone began fighting one another. Heath Slater is knocked out of the ring and accidentally knocks Kari down after she threw Natalya into the barricade. The Nites saw this and got out of the ring as they begin attacking Slater.

They begin removing the monitors and grab Slater. They lift him up and delivered a double Chokeslam putting him through the table. The crowd began chanting loudly as the Nites make their way up the ramp, while the Nexus exit the ring to check on their fallen comrade. The Nites make it up the ramp and look back to see the Nexus looking angrily towards them.

_Later_

Cole: We are back folks and before we went to a commercial break, the Nites came out here to speak to the WWE Universe, when John Cena interrupted him. It then turned into a brawl until the Hart Dynasty, the Nexus, and Team WWE appeared as it became chaotic. During the brawl, Heath Slater accidentally knocked out Kari Nite and was put through the announce table by the Nites.

They show a replay on the titantron what happened.

Cole: This left everyone shocked and confused by what happened. I mean King why do you think they did that?

Lawler: Simple thing there Cole is that Nexus don't who you are as they said your either Nexus or against us but The Nites showed they are no simple team that these renegades can bulldoze over and wanted to make it loud and clear as we can all see.

Cole: But the question is, will this come back to bite them on the ass?

_Backstage_

The Nites are backstage waiting for Kari to finish with her match. They knew they would have to leave as soon as it's over since the Nexus will probably come for them after what they did. They aren't scared, but with Summerslam closing in they can't risk getting injured. That happened once before and they can't risk it again.

Zach: We should have taken them out at Money in the Bank. They were right there all on the floor injured. We could have attacked them and taken them out. Shit man why didn't we do it?

Jason: Relax this was a little set-back that's all. We both knew we would have to deal with them eventually. We just didn't predict it would be early and before our Summerslam match. But, don't worry they are not stupid enough to make us their enemies…yet.

Zach: How do you know?

Jason: They want to make it to Summerslam, all seven right? They should be thanking us they didn't take out that red head bastard otherwise they would be down a member. All we have to do is bide our time and wait to go after them when we win the tag titles. After they are done we will take care of Cena.

Zach nods his head and lets out a loud sigh.

Zach: I still don't like this especially since I know you don't want put Kari's safety at risk.

Jason lets out a small sigh and nods his head.

Zach: And she doesn't know?

Jason shook his head.

Jason: No, let's keep it that way okay? And if any of those guys lays a finger on her I will make them pay.

Suddenly Bret Hart appears and walks up to the two boys.

Jason: Oh great, here comes father time. What do you want Bret?

Bret Hart: So you guys decide on making an impact by attacking my student, nephew and niece? Then John Cena and now Nexus? Either you're all really brave or really stupid so my guess is you're desperate for the spotlight?

Zach walks up to him.

Zach: I would say the same thing to you old man. I mean after all did you really come back to fight the Nexus or to have one more time in the spotlight like you did when you took Miz's US title and then vacated it because an old guy like you doesn't have it anymore ever since Goldberg broke you.

Bret Hart: Yeah I admit that but I came back to fight these guys after what they did to me and to stop them destroying this great company.

Jason: Oh please, how much can you have left? We have taken on a lot of old timers like you and let's just say they didn't need a bunch of guys to help them win a championship.

Zach: Hell, I can beat you with both my hands tied behind my back.

Bret Hart: Alright then prove it

Zach: Come again?

Bret Hart: You said it yourself you could beat me with both hands tied behind you back so put your money where your mouth is kid or are you scared father time will kick your ass?

Zach turns towards Jason who nods his head.

Zach: All right, but if your family gets involved we're going to make sure you don't make it to Summerslam, deal?

Bret Hart: Fine see out there...little boy.

Zach: Little? *Stands in front of Bret showing the size differences* I'm way taller than you…little old man.

Bret Hart: Bigger they are the harder they fall.

As Bret Hart leaves Zach began muttering in anger.

Jason: Relax big man, you can take on the old man.

Zach: Yeah…I'm going to go um check something.

_Later_

"Bodies" began playing as Zach appeared with Jason and Kari accompanying down to the ring.

Cole: King you have known Bret Hart for a long time. Do you think Bret is making a big mistake? I mean I know he is the Hitman, but look at this guy. Zach is taller, stronger, and younger than Bret.

Lawler: Might? This kid is younger, stronger and taller but Bret has the experience edge and also Zach has his hands tied behind his back so you tell me how this is going to go down?

Cole: Well King, don't forget Zach still has those legs of his to help him out. Remember when he almost kicked Tyson's head off? It just shows you that even with his arms tied he can still do a lot of damage with those legs.

Lawler: True never count out the legs but if Bret as he's done throughout his career he'll go for those legs and lock in that patented sharpshooter.

Zach gets in the ring as the referee starts tying his hands behind his back. Jason and Kari are at ringside watching as Bret Hart's music plays. He appears and begins making his way down to the ring. He hands a fan his sunglasses and walks into the ring looking confident.

Zach doesn't look worried as he begins moving around mocking the Hitman. The two walk up to each other as the crowd cheers loudly for Bret. Zach leans down daring him to hit him. He dares the Hitman to lay the first punch.

Bret hits him with a huge right hand and he has knocked him off balance as he falls to the ground, Bret dares him to get back up as he's about to Bret decided to go for the sharpshooter.

Zach knocks Bret off with his feet and gets up. Bret recovers, but as he charges at Zach he gets kneed in the gut. Zach then kicks Bret in the chest knocking him down. He then begins kicking Bret towards the corner of the ring until he sees the Hart Dynasty appear attacking Jason and Kari.

They then turns Zach and surround him. Bret tries to go for a roll-up but Zach kicks out. He then goes for the Sharpshooter until the Nexus's theme song begins playing. Tyson Kidd and David Hart try to hold them off, but the Nexus overpowered them. Zach gets out of the ring as the Nexus turn their attention to the Hitman.

They begin to surround the Hitman who is all alone. As they prepare to enter the ring John Cena, R-Truth, John Morrison, and the other superstars from the Locker room came out to assist the hall of famer. They begin chasing the Nexus out of the arena while Bret cheers them on from the ring. He turns around and gets hit by the _Night Out_ from the Nites who came back in the ring.

Zach grabs Bret's legs and locks in the Sharpshooter. He puts on the pressure on the Hitman who is passed out from the attack. The Hart Dynasty tried to get involved, but Jason and Kari keep them out. They managed to get in, but before they can attack the Nites they get out of the ring. The Nites begin walking up the ramp shaking hands and laughing at the Harts.

Will the Nites walk out of Summerslam the WWE Tag Team Champions or will the Harts get some payback?

**Not bad for their debut huh? First they are told they will face the champions at SummerSlam in a TLC match. They took out Heath Slater of the Nexus, and then took out Bret Hart. The Nites are on a roll, but for how long? **

**Thank you to my friend for his help on the story and helping me with any mistakes I made. I appreciate it my friend. If you like how this went, then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter is here and today is Valentine's Day. A day for love, romance, and wasting a lot of money on the person you love. Good holiday huh? I want say thanks to those who left me reviews for the last chapter I appreciate it.**

**Also thanks to my friend TheXMan99 for his help with my chapters, including today with the first match. I described the match that I was looking for, but he wrote down the match itself. So thanks dude I appreciate it and if you guys like the match then go check out his stories. If you are interested in wrestling he wrote five of them, which are all good.**

**Also congratulations to the NXT stars for once again doing another amazing show at NXT TakeOver: Rival. I enjoyed how well the matches went and how we got to see some great matches. I enjoyed watching Neville and Finn stealing the show, the women showing why they are better than the Divas, and the main event title match was one to remember. Can't wait to see what happens next time and hopefully they will get a two-hour TV time.**

**Anyways let us get started with the disclaimer huh? I don't own anything of WWE just my OCs. Also we are one more chapter to go before the SummerSlam chapter so enjoy what happens here before the PPV. Now, let the new chapter begin and enjoy. **

**Battle of the Divas**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/02/10)_

Cole: We are two weeks away from the biggest part of the summer. Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with the hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler. And King a lot has happened within the last 7 days. Not only did Edge and Jericho walk out on Team WWE, but Bret Hart could be out as well after what happened last week.

Lawler: You said it team WWE is down two members and we might've lost Bret Hart thanks to those damn Nites! Things look grim for SummerSlam right now.

Cole: And I have been told King that the Anonymous Raw General Manager has decided the Nites will not be punished. He said and I quote: "Bret made the challenge, the Hart Dynasty attacked the Nites from behind, and it was Bret's own fault for not watching his back." So because of that the Nites are not going to be punished.

Lawler: Are you kidding me right now?! His own fault? The Nites first attacked The Hart Dynasty, then attacked John Cena, and Bret decides to stand up to these guys and they gang up on him and they don't get punished? What kind of ruling is that?!

Cole: That's what the Anonymous General Managers said and maybe he's right. Bret Hart made the challenge and now he could be out of SummerSlam. The General Manager did say that tonight Kari Nite will face off against Tamina and Natalya in a triple threat match.

Lawler: Everyone knows I love diva action but will the Nites, Usos and Hart's make their presence known?

Cole: I'm sure they will, but the Anonymous GM made a ruling. None of them men will get involved or lay a finger on the other. If say the Hart Dynasty attacks the Nites, they will strip of their championships or if either the Usos or the Nites attack the Harts or the other they will not be competing at Summerslam. I think that sounds fair.

Jerry: It's a fair ruling by our General Manager and also makes sure we get a match at Summerslam.

_Backstage_

Kari is backstage stretching her legs before her match tonight. She is wearing a long light pink shirt, black wrestling outfit underneath it, pink boots, knee and elbow pads, and gloves.

She continues stretching even lifting her left leg up showing off her flexibility. She does the same to the other leg and shows no problems doing it. After she finished stretching she puts on her pink scarf and grabs her title.

She turns around and sees Jason standing there looking surprised. She looks confused on the look on his face.

Kari: Hey, you okay?

Jason snaps out of his thoughts and nods his head.

Jason: Yeah I just came to check to see if you're ready.

Kari: I'm ready and I can't wait to beat Natalya down. By the way, where's Zach?

Jason: He's trying to see if they have some chimichangas. Are you ready?

Kari nods and a small smile appears across her face.

Kari: Thanks for coming. I missed traveling with you guys. You have no idea what is has been like traveling alone.

Jason: We know, we missed you too and we're glad to be here. I just want you to know though whatever happens we've got your back.

Kari walks over and stands on her toes as she gives Jason a kiss on the cheek.

Kari: I know and if you guys get in trouble you know I've got your backs.

Kari walks towards the door and leaves just as Zach comes in eating an apple.

Zach: Hey, you ready to go? *He notices something is up* you okay? You look distracted.

Jason shook his head.

Jason: No, no I'm good let's um go out there and kick some ass.

Zach: Hell yeah!

Throws the apple away which hits Santino in the head knocking him down.

Zach: Sorry dude, now let's go!

_Later_

"New Foundation" begins playing as Natalya appears with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Tamina is already in the ring with the Usos at ring side watching as one of their Summerslam opponents' shows up.

Justin Roberts: This is a Triple Threat Diva's match schedule for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Tag Team Champions, Natalya! And standing in the ring is her opponent, accompanied by the Usos, Tamina!

Cole: Here comes Natalya alongside with her are the WWE Tag Team Champions the Hart Dynasty. King, Natalya is the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and the niece of Bret "The Hitman" Hart. She will be going up against the daughter of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka the hall of famer and the youngest member of the Nites, Kari who despite not being raised or trained by a legend she is still one tough woman.

Lawler: Tough? This match will give not only all three teams bragging rights but also whichever divas wins this match will be in line for a Divas Championship match.

Cole: We know Alicia Fox will defend her title against Melina who has been out of actions for months. At Summerslam she makes her return to the ring and will compete for the championship. We also know that Kari is the WWE Women's Champion and will be defending her championship at SummerSlam against Lay-Cool. I wonder though with all her focus on her boys that she is going to be focus for her match.

Lawler: Let's see what happens.

"Bodies" begins playing as Kari appears along with Jason and Zachary Nite. The three make their way down the ring ignoring the response from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: And introducing their opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Nites, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Kari Nite!

Kari goes into the ring, while Jason and Zach stay at ring side. She hands them her championship and stares down at the two women.

Cole: All three women fighting for not just to prove who the dominant diva is, but to gain momentum for her team heading into Summerslam. King, who do you think has the advantage here tonight?

Lawler: Well I'd say experience wise to Natalya, a woman who is a Hart and also has the toughest upbringing of them all but then there's Tamina who is the daughter of the high flying Jimmy Superfly Snuka and the training she's received from her family can be a factor but then there's Kari, she's the wildcard in this and her style is unpredictable so anything goes in this match.

Cole: Not to mention she is a former four time Diva's and Women's Champion and learned a lot from the Nites. That might be enough to win her this match.

The bell rang and both Natalya and Tamina went at it as Kari watched on they both just brawled as both wanted to prove who was the best of their generation but also who was the best diva in WWE as Tamina threw Natalya over the ropes but she was able to drag the Samoan over with her as they fell to the floor but that left an opening as Kari was on the top rope and from there SHE LANDED A PICTURE PERFECT MOONSAULT!

"KARI! KARI! KARI!" the crowd chanted as Kari made it back to her feet first.

She grabbed Natalya and threw her back into the ring she hooked her in for a front suplex but the second generation superstar countered into a suplex but however Tamina was back in and she threw Natalya out of the way and went to work on Kari but then Natalya threw Tamina back and went for Kari as one again both women were at it again.

Tamina nailed a huge Samoan drop on Natalya and went for a cover but was broken by Kari who was pounding away at Tamina but that just seemed to anger the near six foot diva as she blocked her strike and nailed a couple of head butts to her and then threw her into the corner and BLASTS HER WITH A SUPERKICK! She had taken her down with that jaw dropping kick.

She looked to end it as she went up to the top rope but Natalya met her up there as both were fighting to try and throw one off there but then from out of nowhere Kari was back in the match as she had Natlaya from below and from there TOWER OF DOOM TAKING BOTH NATALYA AND TAMINA OUT!

Kari once again being the opportunist was at the right place and the right time she could take either woman to get the win here and decided to go for a submission and grabbed the leg of Tamina and SHE LOCKED THE INVERTED FIGURE FOUR LEG LOCK! Tamina with all her power was not able to defend against a hold this brutal as she was trapped in the middle of the ring and was about to tap…KARI GOT NAILED WITH A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE BY NATALYA!

Natalya was back in and she took out Kari as she went for the pin, 1-2-TH-NO TAMINA BROKE THE COUNT!

She was barely able to stand but she mustered the strength to get back up and brake the hold as she grabbed Nattie and on her shoulders SHE TOOK HER DOWN WITH A SAMOAN DROP! Tamina had the match well in hand as she looked to finish her opponent off and went to the top rope and was going to utilize her father's finishing move as she was perched on the top rope and looked down on her target but her foot was grabbed by Kari as she kicked her off and Natalya was back up and she threw her off there.

Seeing her chance she waited for the Samoan to get to her feet and SHE GOT DECKED WITH THE DISCUSS CLOTHESLINE! However before she could put her away Zachary Nite was on the apron as he distracted the ref and also Nattie and he then saw her coming towards him he quickly jumped down from there putting his hands up in innocence as per the no contact stipulation he did not touch anyone. But however that didn't stop her team mates from trying to get Zachary away from there as he backed away towards his partner but they were then cornered by The Usos as now they were sandwiched.

But inside the ring Kari capitalized on the interference and SHE DROPPED NATLAYA WITH A SUPERKICK! She dragged her toward the corner where she went up the top ropes and from there SHE NAILS A 450 SPLASH! 1-2-3! KARI GOT A HUGE WIN!

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner…Kari Nite!

He announced her as the winner of the match.

Kari left up the ramp with both Nites as they celebrated a huge win just for bragging rights and going into the title match in a few short weeks.

Cole: What a match. Against all odds Kari not only defeats Natalya and Tamina, but she got her team a lot of momentum for SummerSlam.

Lawler: Kari not only going high risk but she just defeated one of the best divas in the WWE and getting her boys momentum going into SummerSlam.

Cole: Will it be enough though? Can the Nites defeat The Hart Dynasty and the Usos? Or will all the bragging they made come back to bite them on the butt? We'll find out in two weeks.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/09/10)_

Cole: We are six days away from the biggest party of the summer. Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw. My name is Michael Cole and joining me is the Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and are you ready for tonight?

Lawler: Cole I am pumped up for tonight and after last week all three teams are clawing to get at one another but because of a no contact rule they have to wait a few more days until they can.

Cole: Well tonight all three teams are going to meet for one last confrontation before the PPV this Sunday. And I heard the Anonymous Raw General Manager has called for the police to show up to surround the ring to keep law and order here tonight.

Lawler: Law and order? You need the National Guard to help keep order when these guys collide here tonight!

_Backstage_

Jason and Zach are backstage reading some comics.

Zach: I don't care what people say. Deadpool should get his own movie.

Jason: And you would probably fit the role of playing him huh?

Zach: I'm just as crazy as him, so yes. I do believe I deserve the role.

Jason: The crazy part is I believe that to be true. Anyways, we need to focus on tonight dude. We've got that dumb meeting with us, the Usos, and the champions before SummerSlam.

Zach: I know and I can't wait to get some stuff off my chest.

Jason: You're not the only one.

Kari enters the room with her Women's Championship.

Kari: Guys, we have a problem.

Zach: Is Cena going to be in charge of WWE?

Kari: No, please don't joke around for that.

Just then Wade Barrett came in with the Nexus. Jason and Zach grab their baseball bats and Kari grabs a nearby chair.

Jason: Back off! We got metal bats and we ain't afraid to use them.

Zach: So if you want some come get some…son of a bitch I sound like Cena!

Wade: Calm down gentlemen and lady we're not here to fight.

Zach: Your past history says otherwise.

Jason: Make it quick Wade before you end up not making it to SummerSlam.

Wade: I would like to say that despite what you did a couple of weeks ago when you attacked one of our own, we wanted to thank you for taking out Bret Hart. So because of that the Nexus has agreed not to come after you three as long as you agree to stay out of our ways. You want the tag team titles? Fine, they're yours as long as you stay out of our affairs.

The Nites looked at each other who seemed unsure about this agreement, but with what is at stake this Sunday they figure the Nexus are going to be too busy to deal with them.

Jason: I suppose that seems fair, but just so you know if you do cross us…well you've seen what we are capable of and that's just with the three of us.

Wade nods his head.

Wade: Good luck then gentlemen. You're going to need it for this Sunday.

Zach: Same with you, Wade.

_Later_

Cole stands in the middle of the ring with police officers surrounding the ring. The ring is covered in red tarp and there is a table in the middle of the ring with microphones. The Nites appeared with Kari accompanying them to the ring. The Usos came out next with Tamina. And last came the champions with Natalya. They all enter the ring and stand across from one another.

Cole: Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome the participants for the triple threat TLC match. Please help me welcome, The Nites, the Usos, and the WWE Tag Team Championship the Hart Dynasty.

The crowd began chanting for the Nites after what they did earlier to the Nexus.

Cole: Now remember, the Anonymous General Manager ruled that if either one of you lays a finger on one another then you will be taken out of the TLC championship match, that includes you the Hart Dynasty.

The Harts nod their heads knowing they can wait a few more days before the PPV. As Cole goes to talk again Zach stops him.

Zach: Cole, do us a favor and get out. Ladies, you too. We have some business to discuss with just the boys.

Cole doesn't hesitate as he leaves the ring followed by the girls who leave the ring, but stay around ring side. As soon as they left Zach walks towards the middle of the ring.

Zach: Boys, weeks ago we told you the reason why we are the best and why you guys are nothing to us. You see we don't come from families that used to be wrestlers. Hell, we didn't come from famous families like yours. We grew up in a middle class neighborhood where had to work for what we want. We didn't get in this business because of our families we got here through hard work, blood, sweat, and tears.

The fans began chanting for the Nites again and give them a loud cheer.

Zach: When we did come here before we got fired because this company didn't see what we had. The only reason they brought us back is because they think we've changed. No, we haven't. We came back for one reason to become the Tag Team Champions and prove the world why we are the best in the world. Not the Usos and certainly not you the Hart Dynasty.

Jason takes the mic and backs his friend up.

Jason: It's like he said boys we have been busting our asses for years to get back here, while all of you got here thanks to Bret Hart and your daddy Usos. We didn't have anyone to get us back here except for all we have done in the business. We made it back and we'll be damn if we lose to a bunch of spoiled brats like you guys.

Zach grabs the mic from his friend and speaks again.

Zach: In all fairness Teddy Hart here didn't get raised by the Harts, but did get help from one to get here.

Tyson Kidd: You come in here disrespect our family and the legacy which gave us way to get here today!

Tyson Kidd is held back by David Hart

Zach: You are only here because you kissed the ass of a has-been legend who got his career ended with a kick to the head!

This got some boos from the crowd as it was David Hart's turn to want to attack Zach, but is stopped by the Usos.

Jimmy: We don't care what you think of how we got here. What matters is those Tag Team titles.

Jay: And at SummerSlam, they are coming home to the Usos.

All six men drop their microphones and are preparing to fight when the Nexus' theme song begins to play. The Nexus appears all hurt from the attack earlier, but they are here to fight. The Nites, Usos, and Hart Dynasty run out of the ring and run at the Nexus as a brawl begins to break out.

The police tries to break them apart, but there were too many. Suddenly John Cena, Bret Hart, Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, and R-Truth appeared as they charged towards the fight. The women join in on the fight as they begin brawling against each other.

Cole: It has broken here tonight on Raw. Is this what is going to happen at the biggest party of the summer? We're going to find out this Sunday, at SummerSlam!

**A fight is coming this Sunday huh? How is it going to go? Will the titles change hands, especially with all three teams? And how will Team Cena do against Team Nexus.**

**Find out next time and thanks to my friend again for his help on the story. If you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews to let me know what you thought. If you didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome all to the new chapter and to the first PPV chapter where we will see the Nites go up against the Usos and the Tag Team Champions the Hart Dynasty. In a match that is without question one of my favorites, at least when it involved tag teams. That match is tables, ladders, and chairs.**

**For those new to the match here are the rules: There is no disqualification, no count-out, and the only way to win is to climb the ladder to retrieve the titles that are hanging over the ring. You can use tables, ladders, and chairs to break down your opponents so you can climb the ladder to get the titles. The first one in my view was at WrestleMania 16, but the official first one was at SummerSlam 2000.**

**Where we had Edge and Christian going up against the Dudley Boyz (Bubba-Ray and Bubba Devon Dudley), and the Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy). It was an awesome match that we got to see between all six men where anything went and it helped change the tag team division forever. So that's why in this story we are bringing back the TLC match to SummerSlam with all three teams going up against each other. The match I described, but it was written by my friend the Xman99 who did an awesome work on it.**

**Hopefully you all will like it and will like the chaos that was added into the match. Now let's get on with the chapter shall we? I don't own anything of WWE just my OCs. Enjoy the PPV!**

**Summerslam 2010**

**_Line-up_**

**1\. Dolph Ziggler (c) w/ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kofi Kingston for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**2\. Alicia Fox (c) vs. Melina for the WWE Diva's Championship**

**3\. The Big Show vs. The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Joey Mercury, &amp; Luke Gallows) w/ Serena in a Three on one handicap match**

**4\. Sheamus (c) vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship **

**5\. Kane (c) vs. Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**6\. The Hart Dynasty (c) w/ Natalya vs. The Nites w/Kari Nite vs. The Usos w/Tamina in a three-way TLC match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **

**7\. Team WWE (John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, Bret Hart, R-Truth, John Morrison, and Unknown) vs. The Nexus (Wade Barrett, Skip Sheffield, Michael Tarver, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and Darren Young)**

_(August 15, 2010)_

It has been a crazy night for WWE. Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston's match ended in a no-contest when the Nexus came down and attacked Kofi Kingston. After they took him out they made a promo against team WWE and how they will win tonight. The next match had Melina making her return to the ring and win the Diva's Championship. Lay-Cool appeared mocking Melina and attacked her until Kari came out for the save.

She explains she didn't come out to help Melina, but wants to end this problem with her and Lay-Cool. She fights Lay-Cool in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship. She defeats Michelle when Melina takes Layla down. Kari retains her championship and shakes hands to Melina before leaving.

The next match has the Big Show going up against the Straight Edge Society being accompanied by Serena. The Big Show dominated part of the match, until the SES took back control injuring the hand of the Big Show. The giant took back control and almost got the win on Punk, but the SES came to his aid. Big Show ended the match with a Chokeslam on Joey Mercury right on Luke Gallows while Punk walked out.

The next match has Sheamus defending his WWE Championship against Randy Orton one-on-one. The match had Orton dominate against the champion, but the Celtic Warrior refused to go down so easily. Orton kept fighting on though and even kicking out of the Brogue Kick. Sheamus getting upset gets himself disqualified and Orton takes out his anger with a low-blow.

He then tossed Sheamus on the announce table to deliver the RKO on Sheamus. Orton walked out upset that he didn't win the title, but felt like he will get another shot at it since he did win the match.

The next few matches of the night did not go well with the crowd, until the end of the World Heavyweight Championship. Kane defeated Rey Mysterio and had planned to put him in the casket that Kane brought out. When he opened the casket the Undertaker appeared and revealed it was Kane who took him out months ago. He tried attacking his brother, only for Kane to counter and deliver the Tombstone Piledriver. This left the fans shocked and filled with many questions on what is going on?

_Backstage _

Josh Mathews: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, the Nites.

Jason and Zachary appeared both long black jackets, with a black shirt that shows two skulls facing each other and the "Nites" name in the middle (can't come up with a good shirt if you know any mind helping me out?). Both have on their hands black gloves, dark camo shorts, elbow and knee pads, and black boots.

Josh Mathews: Gentlemen so far we have seen a lot of action tonight at Summerslam, including Kari Nite retaining her Women's Championship. Does that give you guys the confidence that you will walk out tonight the new Tag Team Champions?

Zach begins laughing before placing his arm around Josh's shoulder.

Zach: Of course it means we'll walk out the Tag Team Champions. You see Josh for weeks everyone have doubted us and have been calling us coward because we haven't been competing since making our return. Tonight, is our first match in WWE in four years, tonight we put down the doubters, tonight we will walk out there in the most dangerous match against four other men who want to tear us apart, and tonight! We will become 13 time Tag Team Champions.

Jason nods in agreement and pats Josh on the back.

Jason: Kari won her match, congratulations to her. Tonight, we will do the same and win our match. Then, after we're done we will tell the world that "We told you so."

_Ring_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is the triple threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Drowning Pool's "Bodies" begins playing as Jason and Zachary Nite appeared with the WWE Women's Champion Kari Nite. The crowd gives the team a standing ovation and cheer loudly for them.

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kari Nite at a combined weight of 500 pounds. The team of Jason and Zachary Nite, the Nites!

Cole: Listen to this crowd. This is the first time since making their return to WWE that I have heard the crowd give these guys a standing ovation.

Striker: It's not hard to see why after all Kari was born here and the Nites used to have so many amazing matches here in this city. They have made history every time they compete here. Tonight we might see another historic match when they go up against the Hart Dynasty and the Usos.

Cole: And King what's interesting about this is the legacy all three times have. The Usos their father, David Hart Smith his father the British Bulldog, then there's Tyson Kidd the last student of the Hart Dungeon, and then we have the Nites who were trained by the Legion of Doom. All three teams trained by the best and all former Tag Team Champions.

Lawler: Your right there Cole but for how many weeks now both teams have brutally attacked one another in attempts to one up each other and tonight it could go to another level.

Extreme Music's "Get Up" begins playing as the Usos along with Tamina came out and got a nice cheer from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: Introducing next being accompanied to the ring by Tamina Snuka, at a combined weight of 479 pounds. The Team of Jimmy and Jay the Usos!

Cole: Here comes the Usos who get a second chance at getting the Tag Team Championships. They lost to the Hart Dynasty at Money in the Bank, but tonight could be their night if they can get past the Nites and the Hart Dynasty.

Striker: If anyone can do it it's the Usos. They have everything they need to become champions and tonight they will use all they learned from their father in order to become Tag Team Champions.

Lawler: These guys have been the third party literally in this entire thing and are the only ones to not hold the WWE Tag Team titles and tonight could be the night they finally accomplish that dream.

"New Foundation" begins playing as the Hart Dynasty appears. The crowd gives them a standing ovation and cheers loudly as the champs run into the ring to try getting their hands on the Nites who get out of the ring. The referee keeps them champions from attacking the Nites and asks them for their titles belts so they can be hung.

Cole: The Hart Dynasty want to get their hands on the Nites and I can't blame after all they have done. But still, they need to focus on the task at hands or tonight might be their last night as Tag Team Champions.

Striker nods in agreement.

Striker: And in a match like TLC they'll need to watch their backs, especially against two men like the Nites who have never lost in this kind of match.

Cole: King, does that give the Nites an advantage? Not just in their undefeated streak in this kind of match, but the fact that they have been in a TLC match more times than their opponents?

Lawler: Yes it does to not only have your kind of match and also to be undefeated adds confidence to these men and the fact they have the champs number and even got into their heads just makes them an even bigger threat to the titles.

The match can start with the Hart Dynasty and the Usos attacking the Nites beating them down. They then hit each other's finishers before they throw the Nites out. Then the two teams can fight until one of them tries to get the ladder. The brawl continues until The Harts are thrown to the outside. The Usos hit a double suicide dive taking them out.

Jason goes into the ring and does a high flying move. He runs towards the opponents, does a backflip and then a Moonsault over the top rope landing on them. Zach looks around at the crowd as he is the last on in the ring. So he runs to the turnbuckle, jumps up, and does a crossbody on everyone on the outside.

The Nites then get in the ring with the ladder but are stopped by the Usos. The Nites take control with them beating them in the corner. Zach whips Jay to the corner and he gets hit with a boot. Jay jumps up for a double arm axe handle when Zach caught him and suplexes him to the ladder. Jason superkicks Jimmy and grabs a chair and beats him down on the back with the chair. He then puts him in the middle of the ring with the chair on his chest. He runs towards the ropes, jumps off and lands a double legdrop on Jimmy.

The Nites get the crowd going as they set two tables on the corners of the ring until the Hart Dynasty appears with Tyson hitting a double clothesline from the top rope. David then throws Zach on the outside and lifts him up. He then spears Zach through the table leaving Jason alone. Tyson takes control and hits his finisher on him before throwing him out.

The Harts climb the ladder and are stopped by the Usos who climb the ladders themselves. Jimmy hits a Samoan drop from the top of the ladder to Tyson while David hits a Powerslam from the top of the ladder to Jay. David recovers and tries to climb the ladder but Zach stops him with the chair and then he pounces David off the ladder and into a table.

Zach then tries to climb the ladder but is stopped by Jimmy as they fight on top of the ladder. Tyson stops it and tosses both men to the outside where they land on David and Jay. Tyson climbs the ladder but Jason stops him and tries to powerbomb him, but Tyson counters with a hurricarana. He sees all five men on the outside and so Tyson tries to climb the ladder but Kari stops him and hits her finisher. Natalya appears and they brawl on the outside near the guys. Tamina climb the ladder but instead of grabbing the belt she jumps off and lands on everybody.

The crowd goes nuts seeing that as everyone tries to recover. Jay Usos is first as he gets in the ring but Zach gets in and Jay tries to lay some punches until Zach kicks him in the gut. He hits the three vertical suplexes and goes for Body splash, but is stopped by Jimmy. Jimmy and Jay get on the top rope to Suplex him but Jason stops him and he is joined by Tyson as they try to hit a backsuplex. David gets involved and tosses everyone down as they all crash in the ring and roll out leaving David in the middle of the ring.

He goes for a ladder and tries climbing the ladder until Jason gets in holding his leg. David kicks him off but Jason comes back in by jumping on the ladder behind David and hits a German Suplex. He does it again despite the fall and hits the third time before going to the top rope but instead gets the ladder and hits the frog splash on David from the top.

Jimmy and Jay come in and hit a double superkick. They then get a table and try to put Jason out until Zach tosses Jimmy off the turnbuckle and on top of the announce table. Jay tries hitting him, but Zach counters and hits him with his knee. Zach ducks a swing and locks Jay in a full nelson lock before lifting him up and slamming him to the ring. As he climbs Jason is setting up two tables on the outside.

Zach climbs to the top but Tyson stops him. He tries taking him out but Zach locks him in a full nelson but instead of tossing him off the ladder they jump off and Zach hits him with a Bubba Bomb through the table taking themselves out. Jason goes in to climb the ladder but David stops him and tosses him off the ladder and through the announce Spanish announce table. David climbs up but is stopped by the Usos who push him off and both climb the ladder but David recovers and pushes both men off and they crash through the two tables.

David climbs to the top but Jason recovers and powerbombs him through the table on the outside. Jason climbs to the top and gets the tag titles.

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, Jason and Zachary the Nites.

Cole: What…a…battle. I have seen a lot of matches in the past but never like what I have just witness.

Striker: There are bodies laid out everywhere and there is so much destruction everywhere. From tables, chairs, ladder, and announce tables. This was the most chaotic TLC match I have ever seen.

Cole: King, you called the first TLC match at Summerslam ten years ago. Would you say this was the best?

Lawler: This was THE best match in TLC history and all three teams put on a show for us and made history not take anything away from the champs but both Hart's and Usos's should not be ashamed as they gave us and themselves a match for the ages.

Matt Striker: No they shouldn't, but congratulations to the Nites, who are now 13X Tag Team Champions.

Michael Cole: The Nites walked in the underdogs, and are now walking out with the gold.

_Later_

The final match of the night has Team WWE going up against Team Nexus with the final member of Team WWE being Daniel Bryan who made his return. Bryan eliminated Darren Young quickly with the LeBell Lock making him tap out. Michael Tarver was next by John Morrison after Starship Pain. Morrison and R-Truth get eliminated quickly though by Skip Sheffield before he is taken out by a chair by Bret Hart getting himself eliminated by disqualification.

Edge gets the pin on Skip after a Codebreaker from Jericho. Jericho eliminates David Otunga next with the Walls of Jericho before he and Edge are eliminated by Heath Slater. Bryan gets the next eliminated on Slater after making him tap out, but he is eliminated next after Miz took him out. Cena gets the final two eliminations after getting the pin on Justin Gabriel and making Barrett tap out to the STF.

Cena celebrates his win with the fans as they won the battle against the Nexus. But Barrett as he heads up the ramp knows the war is far from over and the Nexus will get their revenge soon.

**_Results_**

**1\. Dolph Ziggler (c) w/ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kofi Kingston ended in a no-contest**

**2\. Melina defeated Alicia Fox (c) to win the WWE Diva's Championship**

**3\. Kari Nite (c) defeated Layla and Michelle McCool retained her WWE Women's Championship**

**4\. The Big Show defeated the Straight Edge Society**

**5\. Randy Orton defeated Sheamus (c) by disqualification**

**6\. Kane (c) defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship**

**7\. The Nites defeated the Hart Dynasty (c) and the Usos to win the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**8\. Team WWE defeated the Nexus **

**That's the end of the PPV chapter and I hope you all like what happened. Thanks to my friend for his help again on the chapter with the TLC match. I hope you all like how it went and if you want to check out his work you can go find them on his profile. They're all good and if you're a wrestling fan you will like them.**

**The Nites are now the new champions, but how long will their reign last? Will they continue to dominate as tag team champions or will one of the two teams that lost get the titles? Well if you remember anything from how 2010 went for WWE you know what will happen to one of these teams. Tune in next time to see what happens next and how things will go. **

**If you guys liked what happened then leave some reviews. If you guys didn't like what happened then don't leave a flame review. The next chapter will take some time to work on, but I hope you guys like happens next time. See you all next time and take care everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so for those that saw WrestleMania you know what happened and I did not like how it went. Some the matches were good, but the Sting vs. Triple H and the Brock vs. Reigns match how they ended was stupid. Seriously, why would they do that? I don't know, but hopefully Sting comes back soon. **

**Last time we saw SummerSlam come and by with the Nites becoming champions again. Will their title reign continue or be short-lived? Well only one way to find out huh? Also thanks to my friend for his help on the chapter, I appreciate it. **

**I don't own anything of WWE, just my OCs. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you all like this. **

**Conquerors**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/16/10)_

Cole: Welcome everyone! To Monday Night Raw! We are live in the aftermath of SummerSlam and King, a lot happened last night that changed the WWE. Sheamus is still WWE Champion, we have new WWE Tag Team Champions, and Team WWE defeated the Nexus.

Lawler: Last night was a night we will not forget WWE defeated The Nexus, Sheamus managed to retain the gold but what's the bigger news is that we have new WWE Tag Team Champions the Nites!

Drowning Pool's "Bodies" begins playing as Jason and Zachary Nite appeared holding the WWE Tag Team Championships, alongside them is Kari Nite, the WWE Women's Championship. The crowd of San Diego give the crowd a standing ovation as they make their way down to the ring.

Cole: Last night the WWE Universe gave these three the biggest ovation I have heard in a long, long time. Tonight is no exception. The fans here are behind the Nites and I can't blame them. King, last night all three, yes even Kari shocked all of us with everything they did.

Lawler: All three of them will do whatever it takes to win and last night was the definition of that and The Nites and Kari proved why they wanted it more.

Cole: Not only did all three put their bodies on the line, but they succeeded in walking out the champions.

The Nites walk into the middle of the ring holding the gold and with big smiles across their faces. The crowd begin chanting their names and half of the crowd has signs saying 'Welcome Home Nites'.

Jason: This is not our home town, but this will always be our home away from home. So, thank you.

The crowd begin cheering and chanting 'Thank you' to the Nites, while clapping for them.

Jason: You know, it's funny. Wherever we went we would get booed and get called things by people in other towns because of our actions against their heroes. Thankfully you guys know better and for that, we love you.

The crowd continues to cheer for the trio as Zach takes the microphone.

Zach: We are proud to return here as the 13th time Tag Team Champions, we are proud to stand here proving the doubters wrong, and we guarantee you all that we are going to be champions for a good long time.

Kari takes the microphone next as the fans begin chanting her name.

Kari: Later in the night I'm going to confront Melina who wants to talk to me about why I h helped her last night. Before that happens I'm going to explain why I helped her against Lay-Cool. Those girls needed to be taught a lesson about attacking someone who was having a moment. I don't care about Melina, but I know what it's like to come back from an injury and win a title back.

The crowd cheered loudly for her recalling how Kari suffered an injury last year and was out for almost a year. She came back, won the Women's Championship, and has been on a roll.

Kari: So, Melina I helped you because I wanted to give you your moment. But take as much of it as you can, because my other reason for helping you will be revealed later on tonight. Now, as for why I helped my boys the reason is…

The Hart Dynasty theme song begins playing as the crowd begin booing. The Harts all appear bruised after what happened last night.

Natalya: You cannot stop sticking your nose in my boys' business can you? Well how about I start getting in your business right now!?

Natalya heads down the ramp and into the ring and both women just begin brawling as the fight spills out to the outside and it takes both Hart's and Nites to try and separate these two.

Suddenly the Usos appeared attacking both teams, while Tamina attacks the women. This continued until security comes in breaking up everyone. The women are being held back, but Kari is screaming as she tries to get her hands on Tamina and Natalya. Suddenly the lights begin flickering off and on as the Anonymous Raw GM steps in.

Cole walks towards the computer and reads the message.

Cole: And I quote: "I will not tolerate any more chaos on my show, especially with everything I have to deal with tonight. The Nites, you proved everyone and myself wrong after what happened. So tonight, I'm giving you the night off. All of you, that means you too Kari."

The crowd began booing as they did not like that the Nites are not competing tonight. The Nites didn't like that either, not even Kari who kept trying to break free of the grip of security holding her back.

Cole: "However, tonight the Hart Dynasty and the Usos will be in action. In a mixed Six-man tag team match, where I have decided the winner will get the championship match at Night of Champions."

The crowd did like that idea as the Hart Dynasty and the Usos looked on from each other nodding their heads.

Cole: Well, there you go King. It looks like our Anonymous Raw GM has decided to give the Nites the night off, which I agree with. After that vicious assault from Natalya and her boys they deserve some punishment.

Lawler: Night off?! They should be punished just as bad as anyone after all the crap they've pulled!

Cole: Well King, I think the WWE Universe begs to differ. Tonight the Usos and Tamina face off against the Hart Dynasty, who are going to pay for their actions.

_Backstage_

Josh Mathews: Ladies and gentlemen, at this time please welcome the Hart Dynasty.

The Harts appeared, but are booed at for their actions on the Nites.

Josh Mathews: Last night you were all involved in what the people are calling one of the best TLC matches in a long time, where you all put your bodies on the line to retain your Tag Team titles. However, as you climbed the ladder David, Jason appeared and put you through a table costing you the match. I just wanted to get your thoughts about them and why you attacked them earlier? I mean they have done a lot of bad things to you, but after what happened last night I thought they had earned some respect.

David: Respect? They did not show us a single ounce of respect, they just blindsided us with attack after attack and now we're getting booed because we fought back against these disrespectful punks?!

Tyson calms his partner down before taking the mic.

Tyson: It's like this, the Nites got what they deserved and we are going to get back what they stole from us. Tonight we take out the Usos, and then at Night of Champions we end their reign as champions before it begins.

Josh then turns to Natalya.

Josh: Natalya, we heard earlier that Kari has challenged to Melina to a unification match for the WWE Divas and Women's Championship. No doubt whoever wins will have to face you for the championship, right?

Natalya: Yes and I hope Kari wins as I get to tear that annoying little brat apart and show her why you don't poke your nose in the business of The Hart Dynasty.

_Later_

The mixed six-man tag team match between the Usos and the Hart Dynasty continues as the Harts are closing in on the win. When they made their way down the ring and during the match, the Hart Dynasty have not been on the good side of the crowd who are still booing at them for what they did to the Nites. The Harts ignored them and focused on winning their match.

Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith jump over the top rope taking down the Usos on the outside. Tamina goes for a superkick, but gets caught, and Natalya locks in the Sharpshooter. Tamina tried to get to the ropes, but Natalya pulled her back in the middle of the ring. With no other choice she taps out and the Hart Dynasty gets the win.

Suddenly Kari appeared tackling Natalya down and begins punching her. The Harts try to get in the ring, but are pulled out of the ring by the Nites. Jason throws David into the post knocking him to the ground. Zach knees Tyson in the gut and whiplashes him into the steel steps knocking down out of place.

Kari lifts Natalya up and kicks her in the face knocking her to the ground. She then grabs Natalya's legs and locks in the Sharpshooter on the woman who is passed out.

David begins to recover, but as he uses the barricade for support, Jason spears him right through the barricade knocking him out. Zach drags Tyson near the announce table and begins removing the monitors. He lifts Tyson up and Powerbombs him through the table destroying him.

Kari breaks the Sharpshooter as her boys get in the ring and stand over the knocked out woman.

Lawler: Why am I not surprised these guys are here? They were given the night off and a chance to recover but they really do have a lot to prove.

Cole: To me this is also a statement. The Harts wanted a fight, they got one. This could be them at Night of Champions. At the PPV, the Nites could end up destroying the Hart Dynasty.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/23/10)_

Cole: We are four weeks away from WWE's Night of Champions and tonight we have a huge line-up. Our Anonymous Raw General Manager has set up some matches to decide who will face our WWE Champion, Sheamus at the PPV and the Nites are in action against the Hart Dynasty in a rematch for the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Lawler: After what happened last week, our Anonymous Raw GM decided to give the Hart Dynasty their rematch for tonight instead of Night of Champions. I'm glad they are especially after what the Nites did to them last week when they were attacked after their match.

Cole: Well King, that's your opinion, but tonight we will see if the Hart Dynasty will get their Tag Team Titles back or not.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your WWE Champion, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!

Cole: So we kick off Monday Night Raw here tonight with the first ever Irish-born WWE Champion. Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler at ring side. Remember, Sheamus got himself disqualified to retain his championship eight nights ago at SummerSlam. But his issues with Randy Orton are far from over. Last week on Monday Night Raw, Orton was one on one with Nexus member Justin Gabriel when Sheamus would make his way to the ring when Orton was primed for an RKO.

On the titantron they show footage of last week where Randy Orton was getting ready to hit the RKO on Justin Gabriel, when he sees Sheamus making his way down to the ring.

Lawler: And you can see the Viper sensed the presence of Sheamus. Didn't waste any time against Sheamus one on one. And then check this out.

The video changes to Orton with a steel chair slamming it to the back of Sheamus after losing his match by count out.

Cole: Orton would be counted out of the match, and then unloads on Sheamus.

Lawler: Orton just completely snapped. He went berserk.

Cole: In a state unlike anything I have ever seen before. Orton was irate, but he wasn't through after the beat down with the chair.

The video changes to Orton running towards Sheamus and delivered an RKO on the outside.

Lawler: Orton had one other exclamation point in mind. An RKO to the champ.

Cole: There you see it doesn't sit well, with Sheamus.

Sheamus looks around upset about what happened while the crowd booed at him.

Sheamus began going off against the crowd calling the children of America spoiled brats. He then begins going off on Randy Orton for what he did and claims to be a victim of an assault at the hands of the Viper. The crowd began chanting "RKO", but Sheamus puts that down after telling them he is the champion receiving boos from the crowd. He then demands the GM to punish Randy Orton for his actions and not get another WWE Championship again.

As he was about to talk some more, "Bodies" by Drowning Pool begins to play as the Nites appeared. The crowd begins chanting loudly for the trio as all three champions make their way down the ramp. Jason and Zachary holding the WWE Tag Team titles around their waists, while Kari Nite holds the WWE Women's Championship. They enter the ring, while Sheamus looks on upset that he got interrupted.

Kari grabs a microphone and begins talking, but in an Irish accent.

Kari: Relax little Sheamus. If we wanted to beat you up, we would have done it by now.

This received some laughs from the crowd, especially at how well the young woman did talking in an Irish accent. She talks about, but in her normal accent.

Kari: Now, we all know the only reason your bitching about last week is because you got your arse kicked by Randy Orton, who you couldn't beat at SummerSlam.

This got the crowd to cheer a little knowing Kari is right.

Kari: I mean, you claim to be a dominant and dangerous man, but really you're as cowardly as you are being a bad champion.

This made Sheamus upset as he steps forward and talks.

Sheamus: I'm no coward, and you should watch what you say around be girl. I'm the WWE Champion and I demand some respect.

Zach takes the microphone from Kari and laughs.

Zach: Respect? You? That's funny. Almost as funny as how you won that championship. I mean let's be honest, your reign has been a joke. You haven't done a damn thing to prove your worthy of being WWE Champion. Unlike us we proved why we're the Tag Team Champions. We walked into SummerSlam the underdogs in a TLC match and we walked out with the gold without resorting to the way you've won the title, twice.

Jason nods in agreement and takes the microphone.

Jason: And unlike you, last week we didn't end up on the floor after getting our asses kicked. We destroyed the Hart Dynasty like we've done for weeks and SummerSlam. Tonight, we face them again in a rematch and we're going to beat them again to retain our Tag Team Championships. That's why we came out here, to tell you to watch our match so you know how to be a real champion.

Sheamus walks up to Jason upset and looks like he's ready for a fight. Zach moves his partner out of the way and stands over Sheamus who smaller. Sheamus continues staring at him, until Kari moves him out of way and stands in front of Sheamus getting a loud cheer from the crowd. All three then begin surrounding Sheamus, who backs away until he makes it to the ropes.

He walks out of the ring and away from the Nites.

Sheamus: You three are lucky I'm busy dealing with Randy Orton tonight. If I wasn't, I would kick all three of you in the head.

Suddenly the lights begin flickering off and on as an email is send by the Anonymous Raw GM. Michael Cole walks up to the computer and begins reading the message.

Cole: And I quote: "Sheamus, believe it or not I have no problem with you. Just like I have no problem with the Nites, who actually do speak the truth. However, I do not agree with all they have said about you. You are a champion who finds ways to retain his championship and for that I will reward you. Therefore tonight I am going to do something unprecedented. Gentlemen will you please bring out the throne."

A throne is brought out near the entrance as Cole continues reading.

Cole: Sheamus, I'm not going to decide your next challenger, you are. Tonight there will be a series of matches. You will watch them, observed them, and see who impresses you the most. At the end of the evening you will come to the ring and announce to the world, your opponent for Night of Champions!

The crowd begins booing not liking that idea, however Sheamus was thrilled. That was until Michael Cole spoke again.

Cole: But, I agree with the Nites on what they also said. So, choose wisely or the decision you make tonight will have severe consequences.

That removed the smile from Sheamus' face who looks on concerned. While the Nites begin laughing.

Cole: Nites, tonight you will defend your Tag Team Titles against the Hart Dynasty, but to ensure there is no controversy. It will be a no count out, no disqualification, and both Kari and Natalya are banned from ring side. However they will be in action as Kari, you will defend your Women's Championship against Natalya.

The crowd begin cheering, while Kari looks on unamused, but then shrugs her shoulders.

Cole: One more thing, I also decided that Melina will be the Special Guest Referee. But don't worry Kari, if she lays a finger on you then you will win the match automatically and will get to choose the stipulation for your match.

Kari seems okay with the stipulation and as the Nites nod in agreement.

Michael Cole: Now leave the ring, because the first match starts, right now.

"Metalingus" begins to play as the Ultimate Opportunist appears getting ready for his match, hoping to face Sheamus for the WWE Championship. He passes by Sheamus as the two eye won another before they parted ways.

_Later_

Edge won his match earlier in the night against R-Truth hitting the Spear and picking up the win. The next match the Great Khali going up against Chris Jericho, where the King of the World managed to make the giant tap out to the Walls of Jericho, but while he talked off against Sheamus he received a Chop to the head from Khali.

The show then moves on with the WWE Women's Championship match as Melina came out to the ring holding the Diva's Championship and wearing a referee shirt.

Justin Roberts: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first the Special Guest Referee, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, Melina!

Cole: And in four weeks, Melina will be at Night of Champions in a unify championship match, where the WWE Diva's and Women's championship will be on the line. Whoever wins, will be the Undisputed Women or Diva's champion.

Lawler: First time ever that happens for the Diva's division. I cannot wait, especially to see if Kari will even be champion after this match.

Cole: Well, all I know is this past Friday Night, on SmackDown. Lay-Cool was upset that Kari agreed to the match at Night of Champions since they wanted the Women's Championship. Vickie Guerrero gave them both one more shot to win the title in another triple threat match, but once again Kari found a way to retain and defeated both women.

Lawler: That was impressive, but with Melina as the Special Guest Referee I'm not sure if Kari will be so lucky tonight.

"New Foundation" begins playing as Natalya appears without the Hart Dynasty due to the stipulation the Raw GM made. She walked down the ramp with a mixed reaction from the crowd who were behind and against her. She didn't let it get to her as she walks into the ring. She approached Melina both women eying one another.

"Bodies" begins to play as Kari appears with a standing ovation from the crowd. She holds up the Women's Championship and makes her way down to the ring. She hesitates to get in as Natalya tries to attack her, but is held back by Melina. She makes gets in the ring, but keeps an eye on both women since she didn't trust Melina despite assisting her last Sunday at SummerSlam.

The bell rang and the match was underway as both Kari and Natalya tie up and Kari gets in a headlock but then Natalya counters into one of her own but Kari got it in again and then Natalya again countered into it as Kari threw her off both women knew they were at a stalemate as they locked eyes and the crowd was already rooting for this matchup.

Melina then ordered them to continue the match as they lock up but Natalya surprises Kari with a kick to the gut then throws her into the corner and the forearms connect lefts and rights hitting her to the head as Melina is forced to get in between them and break it up.

Natalya lets up and Kari staggers back in and Natalya goes back on the attack as she clubs her on the back but is surprised with Kari just tackling her to the ground and laying the fists into her as they just erupt into a brawl and Melina is forced to try and break it up and is able to separate the two Divas but Natalya not giving any chance for her opponent to get up she just clotheslined her to the ground and then grabbed her by the head and with the ropes began to choke her with them as Melina counted and forced the break by four.

The crowd began to boo her over that action as she was lining up Kari for another clothesline as she goes for it Kari ducked and threw Natalya over and out to the floor she sees her opening and from the ring A SUICIDE DIVE TO THE OUTSIDE! She took her out in one go as Kari had finally gotten into the match and turned it around as she got up and with a huge roar from the crowd she is able to get going and bring Natalya back up to her feet and just drove her back first into the apron and then rolled back into the ring but leaves her head hanging on the outside as Kari was up on the apron and gets her with a leg drop.

She gets back in to meet her and brings her up again for a neck breaker, 1-2-NO SHE KICKS OUT! Kari then slapped on a Boston crab but Natalya sensing the hold used all her strength and quickly got the ropes and was forced to break the hold. Kari does not give her a chance to recover as she goes up to the top rope and is waiting for Natalya to get up as she slowly gets back up to her feet Kari hit's a cross body but Natalya was able to counter into a pin, 1-2-NO SHE KICKS OUT!

Kari knowing she almost caught her went back for a submission and this time SHE LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Trying to add insult by using Nattie's own family signature move to beat her she tried to get to the ropes but Kari then dragged her back to the center of the ring and sat into it even more to apply pressure as it seemed the match was over but Natalya would not let that happen and with all her strength she clawed her way to the ropes and with one hand grabbed the bottom rope and Melina called Kari to break the hold as she did.

Natalya used the ropes to get back up as the effects of the submission were wearing on her as Kari went back on the attack and just kicked her in the knee and nailed a quick DDT, 1-2-TH-NO SHE KICKS OUT! Kari wanted to end this match and was about to knock her lights out as she lined her up for a super kick, getting to her feet and turning around A SUPERK-NO NATALYA CAUGHT THE LEG! As she swung it away A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE! But Kari avoided it SHE HIT MELINA! An accidental strike to the ref as Kari went for a super kick again but again she caught the kick and grabbed both legs and SHE LOCKS IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! Natalya had her hold in and this time the tables had turned and Kari was now battling to get free but Natalya's strength came into play as she was able to sit into it and with her weight on top of Kari a tap out was near but Melina was still down as Kari was about to tap…IT WAS BROKEN UP BY TAMINA SNUKA WITH A SUPERKICK TO NATALYA?!

She had interjected herself into the match as she left the ring as Kari saw her opening and knew she had to go big and went up high and was measuring her SHE NAILS THE 450 SPLASH! Melina was able to recover, 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

Melina raises her hand as Kari got a huge win in a physical match as she saw Tamina leaving up the ramp looking towards her as she turned around MELINA KICKED HER IN THE FACE! She brought her up and scaled up to her shoulders and did her primal scream…SHE HITS HER WITH THE LAST CALL!

_Backstage_

After the match, Kari is in the back resting with an ice pack to the back of her head, while Jason comforts her, and Zach is pacing around the room.

Zach: Oh man, I cannot wait to get my hands on the Hart Dynasty. I just hope the Usos will be smart and stay out of our affairs.

Jason: You and me both. The only thing I'm looking forward to though is who Sheamus is going to pick to fight at Night of Champions.

Zach: Can you imagine him picking one of us?

Jason begins laughing.

Jason: Knowing that coward, it won't happen.

Kari: He's right, Sheamus will want someone easy. If he tries picking me though I'll beat the crap out of him.

Jason: That I believe. Anyways, we have to go and defend our titles. Will you be okay?

Kari leans forward and kisses Jason on the lips. The two embrace in a passionate kiss for a minute before they break it.

Kari: I'll survive, now go beat the Hart Dynasty.

Jason smiles.

Jason: Yes ma'am.

_Later_

The rest of the night went well without any chaos from the Nexus, which surprised the fans. They did appear though and Wade Barrett told Sheamus the truce they had with him is over.

After that the rest of the show continued with John Cena vs. the Miz, which ended with Daniel Bryan getting involved in the match and allowing Miz to win by disqualification but was laid out by John Cena. Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov won their match against the Usos thanks to the Hart Dynasty getting some payback. The next match involved Randy Orton vs. Ted DiBiase vs. John Morrison in a triple threat match with the Viper gaining a victory.

Now, they come to the last match of the night with the WWE Tag Team Championship.

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a tag team match and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship!

"New Foundation" begins playing as the Hart Dynasty, without Natalya appeared and headed towards the ring. Although they didn't received much standing ovation like Natalya during her match.

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, at a combined weight of 455 pound. The team of Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, the Hart Dynasty!

Cole: Eight nights ago we saw the Hart Dynasty be involved in what is still being called one of the greatest TLC matches in years. Tyson Kidd taped up around his ribs and right arm after what happened at the PPV and last week at the hands of the Nites. David Hart Smith as well, especially after being speared through our barricade by Jason Nite.

Lawler: It was a brutal Spear and I know you are still defending the Nites for that.

Cole: Yes I am King, especially after what the Harts did earlier that night. The Nites went through hell like the Hart Dynasty and the Usos. Instead of giving those guys the respect they deserved they decided to attack them.

Lawler: Respect? After all the Nites have done to the Hart Dynasty leading up to SummerSlam? I say they deserved that beat down.

Cole: Well, either way King it doesn't matter. Tonight the Harts get their rematch and we'll see if they can win the titles or not.

"Bodies" begins to play as the WWE Tag Team Champions appeared. The crowd gave the men a standing ovation.

Justin Roberts: And introducing their opponents, at a combined weight of 500 pounds. They are the WWE Tag Team Champions, the team of Jason and Zachary, the Nites!

Cole: You say the Nites don't deserve respect, but the WWE Universe seem to differ.

Lawler: I'll admit this is a surprise, but I still don't think the Nites deserve any respect after all they have done.

Cole: Well after they win tonight that might all change King.

The referee rings the bell as both teams look ready for a fight. Just as the match is about to begin until the Usos appeared and begin attacking the Hart Dynasty.

The Nites leave the ring and watch as the Usos destroy the Harts. Jimmy and Jay deliver a double Superkick knocking out David Hart Smith. Jimmy leaves the ring and then whips David into the steel steps, while Jay grabs Tyson and delivers a Samoan Drop. Jimmy throws David into the ring as both brothers climb to the top rope and deliver a Superfly splash on the Hart Dynasty.

The Usos leave the ring satisfied with what they have done. The Nites look on and realized the match is still on. They begin removing the monitors from the announce table and then drag David Hart Smith near the apron as both men climb on. They lift David Smith up and deliver a double Chokeslam putting him through the announce table.

The crowd begins chanting "Holy Shit" as both men turn their attention towards Tyson Kidd. Zach lifts Tyson up in the same position the Harts set up their opponent in for "the Hart Attack". Jason jumps from the top middle rope and delivers "the Hart Attack" on Tyson Kidd. Zach then locks in the Sharpshooter and forces Tyson Kidd to tap out.

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions, the Nites!

Cole: Not the way I'm sure the Hart Dynasty were expecting, but after their assault on the Usos earlier tonight I'm not surprised by what we just saw.

Lawler: And once again those damn Nites take the win without doing anything to the Usos for interrupting their match.

Cole: Well King, it was no disqualification and the Nites let the Usos get payback on the Hart Dynasty. It's not their fault at what happened, they just took advantage on the situation that was presented to them.

Lawler: Believe what you want Cole, but bottom line is the Nites have not proven a damn thing.

Cole: They did prove one thing, they are still the WWE Tag Team Champions.

**Melina sends a message to Kari for their match at Night of Champions and the Nites retained their titles thanks to the Usos. Will the Hart Dynasty get a rematch? Will the Usos get involved? And what is going to happen when the titles are on the line?**

**Find out next time to see what happens next. I want to thank my friend again theXMan99 for his help on the chapter I appreciate it. Also thanks guys for the reviews from the last chapter and I hope you all like what happens next time. If you guys liked what happened then leave some reviews, but if you didn't like this then don't leave a review. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I want to thank those who left reviews on the last chapter I appreciate it. Secondly I am happy with how NXT is going so well, especially for their upcoming event and how they are making WWE look bad. I wish they would do better on the buildup for the PPV and help their talents. Until then all we can do is wait and see what happens before the year is over. **

**Anyways, welcome to a new chapter of the story where WWE Raw 900 is taking place. We are getting close to Night of Champions and I hope you are all ready for this chapter. Thanks to my friend for his help on the story and you guys for the support you have given for this story. I'm glad this is going well and hopefully you will like what happens in the chapter.**

**What will happen that is different than what happened on WWE's 900****th**** episode? Read on to find out and see what happens. I don't own anything of WWE just my OCs. Have a nice read and enjoy the chapter. **

**Raw 900****th**** special**

_WWE Monday Night Raw (08/30/10)_

Cole: It is a landmark night in television history. As we welcome you for the 900th consecutive week to Monday Night Raw!

"Bodies" begins to play as the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion appeared with the crowd giving them a mixed reaction. All three walk down to the ring after the week they had last week.

Cole: And what a way to kick things off than with the Nites, who last week defeated the Hart Dynasty or rather destroyed them after the Usos gave some assistance. Then on SmackDown, Kari destroyed Melina after her match with Michelle McCool when Kari delivered Melina's own finisher against her.

Lawler: And yet you continue to defend them for what they did.

Cole: I'm not defending them King, I'm just pointing out the facts. The facts are that the Nites are still the WWE Tag Team Champions, and The Hart Dynasty have lost their rematch clause. That means they can't get a rematch for the titles.

Jason grabs a microphone and begins talking.

Jason: Welcome to the 900th episode of Monday Night Raw!

The crowd begins cheering loudly.

Jason: And I can't think of a better way to start things off then by having the greatest tag team in the world.

This got some boos from the crowd.

Jason: Hey, you know we are the best. We have been proving it for the last ten years and we have been Tag Team Champions, 13-times.

Zach grabs the microphone and talks next.

Zach: And last week we once again destroyed the Hart Dynasty after they demanded their rematch for the titles. Instead of waiting for Night of Champions they decided to try fighting us after we destroyed them at SummerSlam and then 24 hours later.

Zach begins laughing.

Zach: Maybe that's why the Harts have become nobodies. They are all stupid and every one of them is a bunch of losers.

This got the crowd to boo even louder and chant "You Suck".

Jason: Hey, don't blame us for speaking the truth and because your heroes are losers. We will admit though we did gain some assistance from the Usos, but I guarantee you even without their help the result would have been the same and we would destroyed the Harts.

Zach: Here is the reality, Bret Hart is a loser, the Hart Dynasty are losers, and the whole family are losers. Hell, maybe that's why Owen and British Bulldog are not in the Hall of Fame because their losers.

This got a lot more boos and heat from the crowd.

Zach: Boo at us all you want, but like my partner said this is the truth so deal with it.

"Return of the Hitman" begins to play as the crowd begins cheering loudly when Bret "The Hitman" Hart appeared. The Hall of Famer walks down the ramp towards the ring greeting the crowd, while the Nites look on upset.

Bret walks into the ring with a microphone in hand and takes off his sunglasses as he stares at both men.

Bret Hart: You guys look surprise to see me. You didn't really think I wouldn't show up after what you did to the Hart Dynasty last week, what you did to me weeks ago, and after you just insulted my family, did you?

Jason shook his head.

Jason: Actually, we kind of figured you would be here after everything that has happened. Let me guess, you're going to give us another boring lecture? If you are, then save it. We don't care what you want to tell us and we sure as hell are not interested in hearing you tell us about respect.

Zach nods in agreement before taking the microphone.

Zach: We already earned it after what we put ourselves through at SummerSlam. But, we figure you don't care about that at all.

Bret Hart shook his head.

Bret Hart: No actually you two did earn my respect, but you then lost it the next night. You see boys I was impressed how you two survived in that TLC match and how you won. However, your actions from last week on Raw made me lose that respect. You see, as Tag Team Champions you need to show why you deserve those titles and fight the best that come your way.

Jason: And let me guess, you think what we did to your precious Hart Dynasty showed we don't deserve the titles?

Jason walks up to Bret Hart and holds the Tag Team title belt in front of the hall of famer.

Jason: We've won these kinds of titles 13 times, Hitman. More than you and your former tag partner. We have been a tag team longer than the Hart Foundation. And you know why?

Zach moves his partner out of the way stands in front of the Hitman, holding his Tag title belt over the hall of famer.

Zach: Our ruthlessness, our aggressiveness, and our will to win is why we have survived. You see, your boys are soft, they are weak, and if they want a rematch against us they will need to be like us.

Bret Hart: Maybe you're right. Maybe that's what they need and I'll tell you what. Seeing how tonight is Raw's 900th episode, how about we make this night important? How about you guys face me and a partner of my choosing. If I win then the Hart Dynasty get their rematch, if you win then I will admit to the world you guys are the greatest team in the world.

Jason turns towards his partner who nods his head.

Jason: We don't give a fuck if you say we are or not. However, seeing how our Anonymous Raw GM failed to make a match for us tonight, then we'll accept.

The three men shake on it and the Tag Team Champions walk out of the ring as they prepare for their Tag Team Match. As they leave Kane's pyro goes off and the World Heavyweight Champion appears. He makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring looking to attack Bret Hart. The Nites suddenly run back into the ring and begin attacking Kane surprising the crowd who begin cheering them on.

Kane knocks Jason out of the way, but gets kicked in the gut by Zach. Kane delivers an uppercut taking Zach down, when Jason runs up to the monster hitting him in the face with a jumping knee. Kane staggers a little as Jason grabs him by the head and tries to suplex the monster, but Kane fights off and goes for a Chokeslam when Zach hits him with a running shoulder knocking Kane down. Bret Hart punches Kane and both men knock the monster over the top rope.

Kane begins retreating as the Nites stand tall. The Usos suddenly appear from behind and begin attacking the Nites, who manage to push them back. The Usos run at them again, but the Nites ducked and tossed them over the top rope. The Nites begin motioning for the Usos to come back into the ring, when the lights flicker off and on.

Cole: Your attention please. I have just received an email, from the Anonymous Raw General Manager.

Michael Cole goes to the computer and reads the message.

Michael Cole: And I quote: "First of all, Bret. You don't get to make any kind of matches around here. You're no longer the general manager, I am!"

The fans booed as Cole continued reading.

Cole: "However, I do like this idea you have and Usos I also like how you two seem to want to get involved again in the tag team title hunt. Therefore tonight you two will face off against Bret Hart instead and he will choose a partner of his choosing to team up with. If your team wins Bret then they will be involved again in the tag team title hunt. If your team loses though then the Hart Dynasty is out of the title hunt."

This got more boos from the crowd, while the Usos looked on smiling as are the Nites who don't seem to mind those stipulations.

Cole: "Jason, Zach, you two however are in for an interesting match tonight. Because gentlemen since you two are so interested in getting involved against the world champion then tonight you two will team up to face the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane…"

The Nites didn't seem to have a problem with that, as Kane looks on smiling a little looking to get his hands on the champions.

Cole: "And his brother, the Undertaker!"

This got the crowd cheering loudly, while Kane and the tag team champions have a shocked look on their faces. Not only does Kane have to team up with his brother, but he has to team up with the man he tried taking out months ago and who he will face at Night of Champions. The Nites themselves were shock themselves as well knowing now they have to face the Brothers of Destruction. A team they never fought before and never thought they would ever face them now.

_Backstage_

The show continued on with Kofi Kingston and Michael McGillicutty teaming up to face Kaval and Daniel Bryan, versus the Miz and Alex Riley in a three way tag team match. The next match had Kari Nite teaming up with Melina to face Lay-Cool in a special tag team Championship match when Vickie Guerrero made it stating if either champion gets pinned they would lose their titles to Lay-Cool.

So it was a match where the champions had to work together, which they surprisingly did. They worked well together and defeated Lay-Cool who near the end lost communication losing their match. Kari and Melina had a stare-down after the match, but then shook hands before Kari left. Knowing well in three weeks they will fight to see who the undisputed champion for the women is.

John Morrison and R-Truth fought Cody Rhodes and his new tag partner Drew McIntyre in a number one contender's match to see who deserves to face the Tag Team Champions, but it ended in a draw. Jack Swagger won his match against Evan Bourne by submission and then Alberto Del Rio, who made his debut on SmackDown appeared attacking Bourne before Mark Henry appeared to make the save.

The Straight Edge Society came out cutting a promo, but also was mocking the fans with the legends they knew and loved. Big Show appeared and took out all three men getting the crowd riled up for the next match.

Jason: I cannot believe that guy is putting us against the Brothers of Destruction. What the hell is wrong with him?

Zach: I don't know, but all I know is we shouldn't be worried. I mean really, what are the chances the Undertaker and Kane are even going to get along?

Jason: Because during the commercial break, Teddy Long announced if Kane and Undertaker wins then they get to pick the stipulation for their world title match.

Zach: Ah…yep, we're screwed.

Kari: Yes you are.

Kari walks into the locker room

Kari: But there's not much you can do to get out of this. Although you should see this as your chance to prove you are the best team in the world by defeating the Brothers of Destruction.

Zach: Shorty here might be right. And if we pin the world champion we might get a world title shot ourselves.

Jason: It's worth a try, but let's not forget about the Undertaker. That guy is not going to go down without a fight.

Zach: Bad news for him, neither will we.

_Later_

"Bodies" begins to play as the Nites appeared with the crowd giving them a standing ovation. They walked down the ramp and get in the ring holding the titles up high.

Justin Roberts: The following is a tag team match set for one-fall. Introducing first at a combined weight of 500 pounds. They are the WWE Tag Team Champions, the team of Jason and Zachary, the Nites!

Cole: Earlier tonight the Nites were challenged by Bret Hart into a tag team match where if they lose then the Hart Dynasty get another title shot. Kane came out to attack Bret, until the Nites attacked him. This lead to our Anonymous General Manager to make this tag team match where the Nites will face off against the Brothers of Destruction. Both men who we know in a few weeks will face off for the World Heavyweight Championship and both men who have a long history with one another.

King: Yeah and I'm sure the Nites are praying their opponents won't be able to work together. If they don't then they won't make it out of this match in one piece.

Pyro goes off as "Man on Fire" begins to play with Kane coming out with the fans booing at him.

Justin Robert: Weighting 323 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!

Lawler: I don't know why Kane came after Bret Hart earlier tonight, but I'm just glad someone came to help Bret. I just didn't think it would be the Nites.

Michael Cole nods in agreement.

Michael Cole: You said it King, although I'm not sure how wise it was for the Nites to attack the Big Red Machine, but they did well taking him out before he could do any harm to the Hitman.

King: Yeah and from what I heard the reason they did that was because they wanted to take Bret out themselves. Now, it looks like they will face the wrath of the Big Red Machine and they will face his brother who is the challenger for the world title.

The lights went out as a gong is heard with the fans cheering loudly. Fog begins to appear as did the lightening that begins flickering on the titantron. "Rest in Peace" begins to play as the Undertaker made his way out getting a standing ovation. The Nite left the ring as they watched the Deadman make his way out to the ring, with Kane standing in the middle of the ring waiting for his brother to come in.

Justin Roberts: From Death Valley, weighing 299 pounds, the Undertaker!

Cole: Here comes the man who is without question of the most intimidating and the master at the mind games, the Undertaker. A former 7-time world champion, a man who has been undefeated at WrestleMania 18-0, and will face his brother Kane at Night of Champions for the world championship.

King: And could walk out of Night of Champions an 8-time world champion, but the question is will he make it to the PPV, especially who he is teaming up with tonight.

Cole: I'm not sure, King. But if Kane wins this match with his brother then they get to pick the stipulation for their match.

The bell rings and the match is underway, it begins with Jason verses Kane as they lock up and Kane using the power he quickly had him and just delivered massive knees to the gut and threw him into the corner and began to lay the fists into his head and then the boots as he was slumped to the floor, Kane with one hand wrapped around his throat and brought him up to his feet and dragged him to his corner and tagged in his brother.

Undertaker was looking to make an example out of Jason as he had him by one hand and delivered a huge right fist to his face knocking him down as he went to the ropes coming off and got in a leg drop, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! The Deadman brought him up and began hitting the targeted strikes to all parts of his body as he looked to his brother each time he landed a blow.

However he brought Jason to his corner and tagged in his brother as Kane backs him into the corner but the referee tells him to break it and he does so but Jason took advantage and kicked Kane in the gut and with some clubbing blows to his back as he brought him to the center of the ring and quickly dragged him to his corner and tagged in his brother as they double teamed him with some fists and then they both drop him with a double suplex, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Zach was now in the match and he was fresh and just took Kane down with a series of dropkicks then off those gets in a swinging neck breaker and coming off the ropes he drops a high knee to his face, 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Zach needed to keep on the attack as he brought Kane up and kicked him in the gut and looked to suplex him but the Big Red Machine was blocking his attempt and countered with a suplex of his own.

He started to use a sequence of clotheslines then followed up with a big boot to Zach's face as he went off the ropes and got in a leg drop, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Kane with one hand brought him back up to his feet as he dropped him with a huge uppercut and went up the top rope and was measuring him and from the top A CLOTHESLINE! Kane looked to end it as he held the hand out and was stalking Zach looking to send him to hell…UNDERTAKER TAGGED HIMSELF IN?!

Kane knowing full well his brother did that on purpose and had once again showed him up, The Deadman decided to go for the kill but Zach was crawling to his corner and Undertaker went to stop him and was able to grab his leg preventing him from getting a tag as it forced him to his feet and on one leg he countered with an Enzuigiri to the back of Undertaker's head as he floored him with that and with a burst of speed Zach dived to his corner and tagged in his brother.

Jason charged in and clotheslined The Deadman and then went towards Kane and knocked him off the apron as he was all fired up, he went for Undertaker and hit a swinging neck breaker but then dragged him to the corner and from the top rope A MOONSAULT! 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Jason got Undertaker up and delivered knees to his gut and looked to suplex him but he countered into one of his own, then Jason got up and was hit with a big boot to the face as The Deadman let Jason get to his feet and began the precision strikes but Zach tries to get involved but then receives some strikes as both Nites were against the ropes and Undertaker clotheslined them both to the outside and Kane joined his brother in the ring as Undertaker looked to him and went off the ropes SUICIDE DIVE TAKING THEM BOTH OUT! Kane watched as his brother one upped him and knew he wasn't going to allow that and decided to go to the top rope as he waited for it…CLOTHESLINE FROM THE TOP TAKING THEM ALL OUT!

Undertaker was the first back up and threw Jason into the ring as he had placed his head exposed on the apron and he went up the steps and from the apron HE GOT A LEGDROP! The Deadman was looking to put this away but then Kane tried to get in and that distracted the referee and Zach got involved as he attacked Undertaker and then Jason got in on it as they double teamed him with a beat down, then stomped on him and quickly got him up and hoisted him up and he landed gut first into their knees but the moves were not done as they had one more left as Jason snapmared him sitting up and Zach came off the ropes and ELBOW TO THE FACE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Raw came back from commercial and Jason was in control of The Undertaker keeping him down with kicks and the frequent tags from the brothers Nite as Zach was in as they both double teamed The Deadman once more and Kane was seemingly watching on and powerless to stop the attacks of the champions as Zach had him up and delivered a massive left hook to his jaw flooring him and then brought him up once more and went to throw him to the outside Undertaker countered and threw him to the apron as he fell and landed on the outside and it gave The Deadman breathing room as Jason went for a hit on him he was attacked by Kane who staggered him with an uppercut he fell into his brother who caught him as Zach turned and was nailed with an uppercut from Undertaker as The Brothers of Destruction had the Nites on the defense.

They threw them both back in the ring and Undertaker had Zach's arm and he brought him to the corner ropes and he was going up as he walked the ropes with balance and from the ropes OLD SCHOOL! He got the right arm of Zach as Undertaker was looking to end this as he motioned the end was near as then Kane came in and it was looking like a double Chokeslam was coming…Kane grabbed his brother by the throat and CHOKESLAM! Kane just turned on his brother as he left him to the mercy of their opponents.

The Nites were surrounding the fallen Deadman as they looking to end this and Zach threw him into the ropes as he came off into them NITE OUT! They drove him into the mat and a cover 1-2-3! It was over.

_Later_

The show continued with Jack Swagger facing off against Evan Bourne one-on-one which ended with Swagger winning by submission. After the match Alberto Del Rio comes out and attacks Evan until Mark Henry came out to make the save.

The show then had CM Punk coming out with Luke Gallows and Joey Mercury to insult the Rock and other stars. Stone Cold's theme song played, but he didn't come out with Punk making fun of the fans believing he was here. Big Show came out and got into a fight with the SES. Big Show took Gallows and Mercury out as Punk ran off.

The next match has the Hart Dynasty and the Usos face off one-on-one. During the match the titantron showed Bret on the floor unconscious with the doctors checking on him. This distracted the Hart Dynasty almost giving the Usos the win when they tried taking advantage. The match ended in a no contest though when the Nites pulled the referee taking him out.

They then got into the ring to take out both teams. They took out the Usos with the Nite Out and then hit the Doomsday Device on Tyson Kidd, and then hit the Hart Attack on David. The Nites continued the attack until Bret came out to make the save with a steel chair. The Nites got out of the ring proud of their actions, until the anonymous Raw general manger announced at Night of Champions the Nites will defend their titles against both teams.

In a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Elimination match. The Nites held their titles high confident they will be the last team standing by the end of the PPV.

_WWE Monday Night Raw (09/06/10)_

Cole: We are two weeks away from Night of Champions. Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole and with me at ring-side is the hall of famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler. And King, what a night we have for tonight.

Lawler: No question about it. Tonight we will see the Usos and the Hart Dynasty in Singles matches, while the Nites referee the match. What kind of decision is that for our anonymous Raw general manager?

Cole: Well after what the Hart Dynasty did costing the Nites their match I think he wants to make it up for them tonight.

King: More like playing favorites.

"Bodies" begins to play as one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Zachary Nite walks out to the ring with a mixed reaction. He is wearing a referee shirt and gets in the ring with the title in his hand.

Justin Roberts: The opening contest is schedule for one fall. Introducing first the special guest referee, he is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Zachary Nite!

Cole: Zachary Nite last week impressed the fans when he went toe-to-toe with the Undertaker and came close to defeating the Deadman, until Tyson Kidd got involved costing him the match.

King: Yeah and now he gets to referee Tyson's match against Jey Uso. Does that sound fair to you?

Cole: I think Tyson shouldn't have gotten involved in that match last week. If he didn't he wouldn't be in the position he is in now.

"New Foundation" begins playing as Tyson Kidd appears with the crowd giving him a big cheer. Tyson makes his way into the ring, until Zach begins attacking him.

Zach begins beating up Tyson Kidd and beats him down to the ground. He picks Tyson up and clothesline him. He picks him up again and clothesline him again, and repeats. He then lifts him up and runs towards the turnbuckle slamming him to all four corners.

He lifts Tyson Kidd on his shoulders and delivers a Front Powerslam, shades of the British Bulldog, which was insult to injury for Tyson. Since the move was used by his partner's father. He begins dropping Elbow Drops over Tyson's chest over and over ten times. He then runs towards the rope and runs back delivering Back Senton over Tyson.

Zach begins mocking Tyson and mock the crowd. He lifts Tyson up and runs towards the rope then hits a Running Shoulder Tackle sending his opponent flying through the ropes. Zach gets out of the ring and throws Tyson back into the ring. He climbs to the top rope and hits a Double-Axe Handle taking Tyson down.

He then waits as Tyson slowly makes his way up and delivers a big Spear taking him out. "Get Up" begins to play as Jey Uso makes his way out cautiously wondering if he'll be taken out as well or not. Instead Zach lets him get in the ring, rang the bell, and stood back allowing Jey to hit the Superfly Splash from the top rope on Tyson Kidd. He then goes for the pin and Jey wins the match.

He raises Jey's hand and as he walks out of the ring while the fans booed at him. Zach however stayed in the ring and then locks in the Sharpshooter on Tyson keeping the hold locked in until the referees came out to pull him off Tyson. Zach broke the hold after a few more seconds and grabbed his title. He mocks Tyson before leaving the ring with the fans booing loudly at him.

_Backstage_

Zach makes it to the back where he sees his partner wearing a referee shirt himself.

Jason: Happy?

Zach nods in response while smiling and laughing.

Zach: That was fun. Too bad the referees came out to stop me.

Jason: Give it time my friend. We'll get our chance to take them out at Night of Champions. However, the Anonymous Raw GM warned me that I can't lay a finger on David when he gets in the ring. If I do then we'll get punished.

Zach: Sounds about right. What do you want to do about this though?

Jason: Just keep an eye out and if anything happens take care of it.

Zach: I always do.

_Later_

The rest of the night continued without any problems, except with the matches the Anonymous Raw GM made for the competitors of the six-pack challenge. Chris Jericho and Edge have been put in matches as punishment for walking out of their matches where if they lose they will be taken out of the championship match.

Chris Jericho was unsuccessful in his match against Morrison. Melina defeated Alicia Fox and then send a message to Kari stating she will walk out holding both championships. John Cena defeated Justin Gabriel in his match without the Nexus at ring side. Daniel Bryan challenged the Miz for a United States Championship match at Night of Champions, which he accepted. And Edge was successful in his match against the Great Khali keeping him in the championship match.

Justin Roberts: The following contest is schedule for one fall and by orders of the Anonymous Raw General Manager this match will be under no disqualifications.

"New Foundation" begins playing as David Hart Smith appears getting ready for his match against Jimmy Uso and receiving a nice reaction from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: Introducing first, weighting 250 pounds, David Hart Smith!

But as David is about to enter the ring Jason appeared from behind hitting him with a steel chair. Jason continues attacking David with the chair as the bell rings starting the match. Jason slams the chair over and over to the back of the son of the British Bulldog as the crowd begins booing at him for his actions. Jason cross chops the fans not caring what they think as he brings the chair one more time down on David making a loud sound.

He leaves the ring and grabs the ring bell. As soon as David got back up, Jason slams the bell into his face knocking him down. Jason throws the ring bell away and sees David busted open. Jason begins attacking the open wound causing more blood to appear. Jimmy Uso came out next taking his time allowing Jason to again use the chair on David.

Jason picks David up and hits him with the Powerslam landing on the chair. He then waits for Jimmy Uso to get in the ring and waits for David to get up. Once he did he rang the bell and Jimmy hits the Superkick. He went for the Superfly Splash, Jason stops him and gets him to use the Sharpshooter.

Jimmy does so and locks in the submission hold as Jason rang the bell giving him the win. Since David never got in the ring he won't get in trouble with the GM since the deal was he couldn't touch him once he got into the ring. Since Jason attacked him before getting into the ring he didn't get in trouble. He then Superkicks Jimmy and tossed him to the outside.

He goes to attack David, when Tyson showed up with a chair and hits Jason from behind. He continued the attack until Zach comes in and hits the Spear taking him out. He takes the take and begins attacking Tyson with it. He turns around though and gets Superkicked by Jey Uso taking him out.

Jason comes in and hits a German Suplex taking him out. Jimmy gets back in the ring and goes for the Superkick, but Jason catches it. Spins him around and goes for the German Suplex, but Jimmy lands behind him and Superkicks him knocking him down. David gets up and lifts Jimmy hitting the Powerbomb as all six men are laid out outside and inside the ring.

Suddenly the lights begin flickering off and on as the Anonymous Raw GM makes his presence known. Michael Cole gets up and reads the message.

Michael Cole: And I quote: "Next week on Monday Night Raw the Usos will face the Hart Dynasty in a two-out-of-three falls match, while the Nites will team up to face off against a mystery team in a match that will be chosen in WWE roulette."

_WWE Monday Night Raw (09/13/10)_

The show opens up to John Cena and Randy Orton, standing near a roulette filled with different kinds of matches. Josh Mathews appears and explains what is going on for the viewers. He explains the different kinds of matches that the fans could see the two men be involved in. The roulette landed on a table, making it a Tables Match.

The show then has Raw's Guest Star, Chad Ochocinco out talking to the crowd, when the Miz showed up interrupting him and making fun of him. The Anonymous Raw GM made a match for Miz who will face him in a Submission match that was decided on a roulette, but Chad gets to pick who Miz's opponent is. It turns out to be Daniel Bryan, but Miz fakes an injury so his student Alex Riley fights Bryan, but ends up losing by submission.

After the match Miz tries attacking Bryan, but gets locked in the Labelle Lock and taps out right on top of the United States Championship.

Edge appears next facing Evan Bourne in a match that turned out to be a Body Slam match. He wins easily and Spears Bourne. Only to find out from the Anonymous Raw GM that he has a second opponent and it turns out to be Mark Henry who wins the match against Edge.

Jason and Zach are seen backstage with Kari who is wearing a long pink dress, which from the look on the woman's face showed how much she hated it. While her boys try their best not to laugh or snicker knowing they will face her wrath if they do.

Jason: Why, oh why are you wearing that?

Kari narrows her eyes are her husband.

Kari: Zip it, the Anonymous Raw GM is making me for tonight's contract signing with Melina. I hate it, but the good thing is I don't have to wear it after tonight.

Zach: Oh man that is so…not funny not funny at all. Excuse me for a second.

He walks into a closet and begins laughing loudly. He comes out and looks calm.

Zach: So, why are we are near this big roulette?

Kari: Oh, well because of what happened last week the Anonymous Raw GM decided to let you guys pick the type of match for the Usos and Hart Dynasty by spinning the roulette.

Jason: I'll spin it.

Jason is then grabbed by Zach and thrown to the floor.

Zach: I'll spin it! It's my turn to spin!

Jason grabs Zach and throws him to the floor.

Jason: Screw you! I want to spin the wheel.

Zach grabs Jason and the two begin to brawl off camera, while Kari groans out loud.

Kari: I'll spin the dumb wheel, boys go fig.

Kari spins the wheel and it lands on a Special Guest Referee.

Kari: Okay, well that's going to be tough to do since there is two of you guys.

Jason: I'll do it.

Zach throws his partner away.

Zach: I'll do it, I look better in a referee shirt.

Jason tackles his partner down and as the two continued brawling. Kari rolled her eyes.

Kari: I'll do it, you two I swear you act like children.

_Later_

"Bodies" begins to play as the Nites appeared with the crowd giving them a mixed reaction. They get in the ring with the titles as get ready for their mystery opponent.

Justin Roberts: The following is a tag team match set for one-fall. Introducing first at a combined weight of 500 pounds. They are the WWE Tag Team Champions, the team of Jason and Zachary, the Nites!

Cole: The Nites have arrived and look ready to compete against this mystery team that our Anonymous Raw General Manager picked for them to face. Who do you think it is, King?

King: Well, whoever it is I'm sure the Usos and Hart Dynasty will give them a run for their money. Otherwise beating them this Sunday will be difficult.

Justin Roberts: And introducing their opponents…

"I'm Comin'" begins to play as MVP makes his way out getting a good reaction from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: From Miami, Florida weighing in at 252 pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!

MVP waits up on stage and motions to the back for his partner to appear. "Live for the Moment" plays next as Matt Hardy appears getting a standing ovation from the crowd and enters the ring with his former rival, and tag team partner, MVP.

Justin Roberts: And his tag team partner, from Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 235 pounds, Matt Hardy!

Cole: Well this is a very interesting idea that our Anonymous Raw General Manager put together. Matt Hardy and MVP, two men with a long history with one another, and two men who we know were once former tag team champions. However, they were also rivals that fought over the United States Championship for much of 2007 and 2008. Now they team up again to face the champions in a match I'm sure if they win would give them a title shot for the golds.

King: No doubt about that and I'm wondering how well they'll be able to work together against a team that has experience and have been a team longer.

The bell rings and the match begins with Zach Nite versus Matt Hardy as they lock up and both begin going into a series of headlocks, wristlocks as then Zach got Matt down with a headlock takedown but Matt countered with a leg scissor and then flipped him over into a bridge cover, 1-NO HE KICKS OUT! Both men faced one another as they did not take their eyes off the other while getting back up to a vertical base.

They locked up again but this time Zach was able to get the upper hand as he quickly snap Suplexed Matt and went into a cover, 1-NO HE KICKED OUT! Zach continued the attack not letting up as he threw some lefts and took him off the ropes and off them he got in a hip toss and into a reverse headlock as he brought him up and carried him over to his corner and tagged in his partner.

Jason was in and both him and his brother kicked Matt in the mid-section and lifted him up and dropped him down abdomen first onto their knees and then up into a flapjack, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Jason snapmared Matt into the middle of the ring and began stretching both arms out with a surfboard stretch as he worked on the shoulders and neck area, but Matt began to power out of it as he used his lower body strength to get back up to his feet and was able to throw Jason off and knocked him down with a clothesline and then another and then another and followed it up with a dropkick.

He came around and decked him with a discuss clothesline, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Matt brought him up to his feet and dragged him to his corner and tagged in his partner as MVP was in they both whipped him into the corner and MVP reluctantly went to his hands and knees and from the other side of the ring from the opposite corner came Matt running out and jumping of his partner's back POETRY IN MOTION! As MVP then turned that into a neck breaker, 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

MVP then tagged his partner in and he went up the second rope as he did the battle cry of The Hardy LEG DROP! 1-2-TH-IT WAS BROKEN BY ZACH! Zach wasn't going to allow it as he distracted the referee who was trying to get him out and that gave Jason an opening as he quickly got Matt into an inside cradle, 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Jason got back up and he and Matt began to exchange fists and Matt threw Jason into the ropes but he ducked a clothesline attempt and came off with a heel kick to the face as he needed to make a tag to his brother and was crawling towards his corner where his brother was awaiting the hand as he was inches away as was Matt from his partner and both got the tag and Zach came rushing in as he knocked down MVP with a series of clotheslines as he then knocks Matt off the apron and grabs MVP and hit's a series of German suplexes, 1-2-TH-NO MATT BREAKS IT UP!

Matt stopped the count and with some clubbing blows to the back of Zach and followed up WITH A SIDE EFFECT! Matt then tagged in MVP and he brought Zach up and a belly to belly suplex connected as then he was feeling it and came off the ropes…

"BALLIN!" he shouted along with the crowd and dropped the elbow, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

MVP was not about to let this match slip through his fingers and had to prove to the world once more why he was better than everyone as he had in a headlock then quickly transitioned into a hip lock and took him to the ground quickly and was using his own bodyweight to keep Zach down and then bringing him up with a front headlock he threw him into the corner and was looking for the boot and he connected as he went for the killing blow he hooked him in for THE PLAYMAK-NO JASON BROKE IT UP!

Zach and Jason double teamed MVP as Matt tried to come in for the save but they ducked him and DOUBLE SUPERKICK! They threw Matt off the ropes and had him up onto their shoulders…NITE OUT! They dropped him with that move as MVP was slowly getting to his feet Zach grabbed MVP and with one hand he got a spine buster but was a setup as from the second rope Jason was there 450 SPLASH! It was a move they called THE NITE OUT!1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

_Later_

Chris Jericho defeated John Morrison earning his spot back in the Six-Pack Challenge for the WWE Championship in a Steel Cage Match. While Kari and Melina's contract signing ended without any problem until Lay-Cool tried to get into the match, until all the Divas beat them up. Sheamus defeated Goldust in his match in a Falls Count Anywhere going with the Brogue Kick to his former rival. Now it was time for the Usos vs. the Hart Dynasty, with Kari as the Special Guest Referee.

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a Tag Team match where if the Usos win, they will be involved in the Tag Team Championship Match at Night of Champions.

"Bodies" begins to play as Kari Nite the WWE Women's Championship comes out with the crowd giving her a big reaction.

Cole: And here comes the Special Guest Referee, which was decided thanks to Raw Roulette.

Lawler: Yeah and I'm wondering if she is going to call this match right down the middle. Let's face it, she could end up screwing the Hart Dynasty.

Cole: I don't know about that King, I mean if she did that then they would have to face the Usos as well this Sunday.

Lawler: That's true, so she might try screwing the Usos.

Cole: Who knows, she just might.

Extreme Music's "Get Up" begins playing as the Usos along with Tamina came out and are getting booed from the crowd.

Justin Roberts: Introducing next being accompanied to the ring by Tamina Snuka, at a combined weight of 479 pounds. The Team of Jimmy and Jay the Usos!

The Usos make their way into the ring as Tamina confronts Kari. She begins threatening her and letting her know if she tries anything she will get her ass kicked.

"New Foundation" begins playing as the Hart Dynasty, with Natalya appearing and headed towards the ring.

Justin Roberts: Next being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, at a combined weight of 455 pound. The team of Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, the Hart Dynasty!

Suddenly Jason and Zach appeared from behind attacking both men. Jason slams Tyson into the barricade, while Zach whips David Hart Smith to the steel steps taking him out. Natalya tries to assist her boys, but is Superkicked by Tamina taking her down. Jason tosses Tyson into the ring where Kari rings the bell and the Usos deliver a Double Siperkick taking him down.

Zach tosses David into the ring where the Usos also deliver another Superkick taking him down. Jimmy Uso climbed to the top rope and hits the Superfly Splash as Kari counts to three declaring the Usos the winner. But as soon as the match ended the Usos continued to attack the Hart Dynasty. Zach grabs the steel steps and puts them into the ring, while Jason pulls Tyson out and locks in the Sharpshooter on him.

Zach lifts the steel steps and prepares to hit Tyson with it when the Usos Superkicked him knocking him down. Jason saw this, but before he can do anything they run towards him and hit the Over-the-top-rope Plancha landing on him. Kari tries getting involved as she climbs to the top rope, but is Superkicked by Tamina knocking her onto the apron. The Usos toss Jason into the ring and prepare to use the steel steps when David comes in hitting a Double Clothesline taking them both down.

He then lifts Jason and has Tyson hit the Hart Attack on him as the crowd went nuts. Tamina makes her way to the top rope and hits a Crossbody taking them both down. Natalya comes back in hitting a Clothesline on her and goes for the Sharpshooter when Kari comes back in and Superkicks her. She then rolls to the outside where she pulls a table from under the ring as she sets it up.

Melina comes rushing out and attacks her as the referees try to pull the women apart. Meanwhile Zach grabs the table and puts it into the ring as he delivers a Spear to both the Usos taking them both out. Jason comes back into the ring and he grabs Tyson putting him on the table. They prepare to take him out, when David comes back into the ring and begins fighting both men.

Tyson begins recovering as well as all four men begin brawling as the fans cheer on enjoying the fight. Zach and Jason deliver a low-blow to their opponents and push Tyson on the table as they deliver the Nite Out on David driving both men through the table. The Nites stand tall holding their titles and have gained momentum leading up to Night of Champions. The question now remains will they remain champions or will there be some new champions be crowned at the PPV?

**That is the end of the chapter and I hope everyone liked this. This took a while to get ready since my friend was working hard on trying to get the matches ready. So I hope everyone likes them and for those that want to know of his work it is theXman99. You can check out his stories and how good they are.**

**Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter ready and hopefully this will be when my friend is not busy. If you like what happened then leave some reviews and let us know what you think. Nothing negative please, those are not allowed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time.**

**Two more things, one Happy Thanksgiving everyone and two because finals are coming up I didn't have time to work on my Pokemon story along with my Digimon story. So they will be worked on after finals, sorry guys. I promise I will get to them before the year is over. Until then, take care, and be safe everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with the new chapter after taking such a long time to update the chapter. I hope everyone likes it and will enjoy how this will go. I want to thank my friend for his help on this chapter. I appreciate it dude and thanks for writing up the match for the Tag Team Championship.**

**Also, for those that saw how Extreme Rules went, well I think we can all agree the PPVs so far have gotten better since WrestleMania 32. At least not get so many negative reviews. I don't own anything from WWE just my OCs. So enjoy the PPV chapter and how it all goes down. **

**Night of Champions 2010**

_Line-up_

**1\. ****Dolph Ziggler ****(c) w/ Vickie Guerrero vs. Kofi Kingston for the WWE Intercontinental Championship if Dolph Ziggler gets counted out of disqualified, Kofi Kingston will win the championship**

**2\. ****Big Show vs. CM Punk**

**3\. ****The Miz ****(c) w/Alex Riley vs. Daniel Bryan for the WWE United States Championship**

**4\. ****Kari Nite (c) vs. Melina (c) Lumberjill match to unify the WWE Women's Championship and the WWE Diva's Championship **

**5\. ****Kane (c) vs. The Undertaker No Holds Barred match for the World Heavyweight Championship **

**6\. ****The Nites (c) vs. The Hart Dynasty vs. the Usos Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **

**7\. ****Sheamus (c) vs. Wade Barrett vs. Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton vs. Edge vs. John Cena Six-pack challenge elimination match for the WWE Championship **

The night started off with Dolph Ziggler defending his Intercontinental Championship against Kofi Kingston in a match where if he loses by disqualification and count-out he will lose his title. It gave Kofi an edge since for weeks Vickie Guerrero kept helping Ziggler keep his title. Tonight he saw his chance and gave Ziggler everything he had so he can become champion again. However, Vickie Guerrero got involved distracting Kofi allowing Ziggler to retain his title.

The next match had the Big Show facing CM Punk in his hometown. Earlier Punk when he came out got a standing ovation, until he started talking trash about them and this got them to boo at their straight edge savior. The match wasn't long and it didn't feel like it was good. However, Big Show got the win after a mid-air Spear and knocks Punk out ending their rivalry.

The next match was for the United States Championship between the Miz and his challenger Daniel Bryan. Bryan got a great reaction from the crowd, while Miz got booed along with Alex Riley. Bryan got the win after making his former NXT Pro tap out giving Bryan his first title reign in WWE. The fans cheered for Bryan as he celebrates his big win.

_Backstage_

Josh Mathews: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Tag Team Champions, the Nites.

The Nites appeared as the crowd give them a standing ovation.

Mathews: Gentlemen, it has been a crazy few weeks ever since you two won the Tag Team titles. Now you are going to defend them against the same two teams you defeated at SummerSlam in a match where if one of you is eliminated your reign as champion will end. My question is, do you two have a plan for this match?

Jason: Plan? We always have a plan, Josh. What that is we're not going to tell you, but what we can tell you is that we are going to do whatever it takes to walk out champions and if no one likes that then they can kiss our ass.

Zach: You see, Josh. Everyone says we have the odds stacked against that, but that's not true. The odds are stacked against our opponents tonight because this past Monday Night although we didn't walk out without some bruises. We did walk out knowing our opponents were not going to come into this match 100%.

Jason: We know the Hart Dynasty are hurting after the ass-kicking we have been giving them for weeks and we know the Usos they may be Samoans, but we know they won't have much when we get our hand on them. Tonight we are going to end this rivalry and we are going to prove to those two teams why we are the best tag team in the world. And no one is going to take these titles from us anytime soon.

_Later_

The next match had Kari Nite face off against Melina for both the WWE Women's Championship and the WWE Divas Championship to unify them both. Earlier Lay-Cool demanded to be added into the Divas match, but were interrupted by the Divas from the locker room that came out to run the two women out of the ring. Natalya and Tamina were banned from this match to make sure they didn't get involved in the title match.

It was back and forth between Kari and Melina, with the Lumberjills on the outside staying out of their fight. Not even when they got thrown to the outside, the Divas did not get involved. It wasn't until Melina got send to the outside that Kari hit an over-the-top-rope Plancha landing on Melina and most of the Divas. This caused a brawl to break out as they begin fighting against each other.

During the brawl Michelle McCool came back to the ring, while Layla distracted the referee. Michelle went to hit Kari with the title belt, but missed and hit Melina instead. Kari Superkicked Michelle and tossed her into Layla knocking them both out of the ring. She climbed to the top rope and hit the 450 Splash pinning Melina and becoming the first ever Undisputed Women's and Divas Champion unifying both titles.

The next match is the World Heavyweight Championship match between the Undertaker and Kane. In a match everyone expected the Deadman to win, especially since it was a No Holds Barred match. However, Kane dominated the match and countered his brother's every moves surprising the fans. Undertaker tried fighting back, but it wasn't enough to beat his brother who was destroying the Undertaker.

As Kane went to end the match the fans were shocked to see the Nites getting involved coming out and attacking Kane. He tried fighting back against the Nites, but Zach delivered a low-blow and hit a Spear. Jason then hit a top rope Double Foot Stomp before they left the ring. This allowed Undertaker to hit the Tombstone Piledriver and win his eight world title reign as champion.

_Ringside_

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Elimination Tag Team Match, for the WWE Tag Team Championship!

"New Foundation" begins playing as the Hart Dynasty came out without Natalya who agreed to stay in the back as promised. The crowd gave the Hart Dynasty some good reaction, but on both men's mind they had one thing to think about and that's walking out the champions

Justin Roberts: Introducing the challengers at a combined weight of 455 pound, the team of Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, the Hart Dynasty!

Cole: Here comes one of the challengers for the Tag Team titles and a team who are looking to regain their titles here tonight. In your opinion King do you think they have a chance to walk out of here tonight with the titles or will the champions find a way to retain the gold?

King: I believe the champs will find a way, they have been successful so far but this may be their toughest challenge to date they have not one but two teams to deal with and they don't even have to be pinned to lose the gold!

Striker: Not only do they have to face this young team, but they also have to face the next one.

"Get Up" began playing next as the Usos came out next without Tamina as they head towards the ring getting a good reaction as well.

Justin Roberts: Introducing next at a combined weight of 479 pounds, Jimmy and Jey, the Usos!

Cole: The Usos since back at May made their debut in WWE and have been looking to become the tag team champions. They have come close, including their last match at SummerSlam. Now here at Night of Champions they look to take the titles and this time in a Falls Count Anywhere match.

King: The Usos have been a force here since arriving but now they have the shot at ruling the tag team division and tonight this could be it for the Samoan duo.

Striker: No doubt their toughness and Samoan heritage will help them in this type of match. However, I wouldn't take anything away from the Nites who I believe will do whatever it takes to walk out with the titles in any kind of match they are placed in.

"Bodies" began playing next as the fans cheered loudly for the champions as they made their way out. They came out without Kari as they head into the ring holding the title up high.

Justin Roberts: And introducing their opponents, at a combined weight of 500 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Jason and Zach, the Nites!

Cole: The Nites defeated the Hart Dynasty and the Usos in a TLC match this past month at SummerSlam. They look to defend their titles tonight in this Falls Count Anywhere match where the match can literally end anywhere.

King: These two men have done nothing but make impact after impact and have shown the world who they are and why they are the WWE Tag Team Champions and why tonight they are out to prove why they won those titles and what lengths they will go to retain the gold.

Striker: And now we will see what is going to happen when they defend the titles in a match where it could end anywhere. In the ring, outside the ring, on our announce table, through the crowd, in the parking lot, or even on the streets.

The bell rings and the match is underway and THE USOS AND THE HEART DYNASTY ATTACK THE NITES!

The attack sends the Nites to the outside as they try to regroup but from the ring…JIMMY AND TYSON COME CRASHING RIGHT INTO THEM! The attack continued and both Jey and DH went to the outside and a massive brawl just broke out with no one even trying to eliminate the other it was all about just beating the other team up as the fight then spilled out into the crowd as Jason was brawling with Jimmy and DH, Zach was duking it out with Tyson and Jey.

They all fought all the way up to one of the entrances as both The Nites and The Heart Dynasty were going at it but there was no sign of the Usos as Tyson nailed Zach with a garbage can across his back and Jason threw DH head first into the nearby wall but as both teams were about to attack once more they all looked up above and from there THE USOS CAME CRASHING DOWN ON THEM ALL WITH A DOUBLE SPLASH!

Both teams had been taken out as the match went on as once again all three teams were brawling and they took the fight backstage through the entrance tunnel and ended up in the concessions area as fans were cheering on the fight as, drinks, food and even a churro were all being used as weapons in this fall count anywhere match.

Jimmy shoved Tyson's head into a Cotton candy machine as his face was covered in pink fluffiness blinding him, Zach was torturing Jey by holding his mouth open and forcing orange soda down his neck and DH threw Jason into a popcorn dispenser breaking the glass as he was buried under amounts of butter, sugar and salted corn, the fight was then taken through the hallways and into the locker room as they burst in unintentionally on the Divas.

The sounds of screaming and shouting engulfed the place as they fought in there but the doors were shut stopping cameras seeing the action but from out of nowhere all three teams were thrown out of there quite quickly and none had any idea how that happened and just went back to it as they fought towards another main entrance and ended up back into the side ring entranceway.

Fighting into moving crates and nearing towards the pyrotechnics as Jason bounced Tyson's head off the console and that set off some of the pyro at the entranceway but in came DH who clubbed Jason across the back and the Heart Dynasty was double teaming him but in came Zach who had temporarily taken the Usos out of play and it was the two rival teams going at it as the bad blood between them was going full out.

But they ended up getting blindsided by the Usos as Jimmy and Jey were wielding the crate covers as weapons they bashed both teams with the weapons and regained some control they each then grabbed a member of both opposite teams as Jey had Zach and Jimmy had Tyson and threw them onto the lower part of the entrance ramp and went to the other side of the entrance stage as there were tables already there as they placed both men on them.

But from out of nowhere they were both taken down by the biggest man in the match DH Smith as he saved his partner and Jason from going through the table as DH told Tyson to go up and Tyson slowly scaled the scaffolding on the side of the titantron and was up a fair way as DH took a downed Zach and down towards the table and placed him on it as he went back up and grabbed a groggy Jimmy onto his shoulders and from there A HEART ATTACK OFF THE SCAFFOLDING and they CRASHED DOWN BELOW THROUGH THE TABLES!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted.

Tyson was moving amongst the destroyed table but then both Jason and Jey attacked DH as they sent him flying into the lower screen of the entrance ramp and saw their chance they grabbed DH and brought him up and they double Suplexed him on the ramp they grabbed him and dragged him back to the ring as they threw him in and somehow Tyson followed as Jason went underneath the ring and pulled out a table as he slid it into the ring looking to take DH out.

As it seemed both Jey and Jason were working together as they set the table up and with Jey on the top rope and Jason lifting DH up to him he had him in position as he looked to super bomb him through the table and HE SUPERBO-NO TYSON MOVED THE TABLE OUT OF THE WAY! Tyson saved his partner from being put through the table as he hit a massive kick to the head of Jason and another kick to the abdomen and quickly grappled him into the three handled credenza and now The Harts were back in control.

DH was back up and he and his partner were taking it to both Jey and Jason as both were being beaten down and this was months of pent up frustration, anger and hatred the three teams had for one another all coming out in one place with The Harts battering them with lefts and rights but they then decided to up the punishment and went under the ring and pulled out a couple of kendo sticks as the situation went from bad to worse for both men.

The Hart Dynasty stood over both Uso and Nite as they began stalking them with both men on their knees and THEY THRASHED THEM WITH THE KENDO STICKS!

One strike after the other just breaking off the skins of Jason and Jey wailed out in pain as the punishment continued until the sticks broke in half as The Hart Dynasty were already in the position to win this and decided to bring the tables into play as this was going to be over…THEY WERE ATTACKED FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY JIMMY AND ZACH!

They wanted payback for the earlier elimination and were making sure they got it with both of them taking down Tyson and with DH reeling DOUBLE SUPERKICK! He got floored with the double team move as they lined Tyson up ANOTHER DOUBLE SUPERKICK! They had taken them down and wanted to do more damage as they both went up and from the top rope THEY BOTH NAILED A SPLASH AND A FROG SPLASH!

But they were not as both Jey and Jason were still beaten and with welts showing on their bodies from the kendo shots but were both allowed to get up as now both Usos and Nites were back in the match and just went at it with both teams slugging it out as the fight spilled to the outside as they were fighting right in front of the announce team.

The fight got even more crazier when they took it into the announce desk where both Jimmy and Jey were put on the desk and beaten down and then locked into submission holds as Jason and Zach both LOCKED IN THE TEXAS CLOVERLEAF! Both men had the painful holds in looking to get an elimination as both Usos were screaming out trying to hold on but after almost three minutes in the holds THEY TAPPED OUT! THE USOS HAD BEEN ELIMINATED!

With one team gone it was down to the rivals as The Hart Dynasty were back up and The Nites seeing so joined them in the ring as a face off was going on and they just threw fists at each other with neither letting as the fight escalated with them all going to the outside and pulling from out under the ring as they all pulled out a weapon each with the Harts in possession of chairs and the Nites had baseball bats and they collided with only the sound of their weapons striking one another.

It was like a sword fight was going on as they fought on until The Nites got in a shot each on The Harts as they were down and both were thrown back into the ring and Jason went to the outside and pulled out a table and slid it into the ring as Jason joined Zach and they set it up looking to end this match as they looked to nail the two man power bomb to Tyson…JASON GOT STRUCK WITH A BASEBALL BAT BY NATALYA!

He went down hard and the Queen of Harts had interjected herself into this match as Zach was berating her as she then stepped into the ring holding the weapon and threatening to use it on him as he walked towards her as he grabbed the weapon off of her and threw it to one side and went back to the match but was then turned around…INTO THE LIPS OF NATALYA!? She kissed him as he was seemingly enjoying it as she let him go and in the midst of it all A ROLL UP BY TYSON! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Natalya had the bat in her hands and was going for another strike…SHE WAS ATTACKED BY KARI! Both women had a rivalry between them and this was a matter of family for them as they took the fight to the outside as in the ring Tyson grabbed the legs of Zach and HE LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER! The hold taught to him by his mentor was in and Zach was all alone and Tyson sat into it more to apply more pressure as it looked like this would be a tapout…IT WAS BROKEN BY JASON!

Jason came in to save his brother and the match but in came DH and both slugged it out but DH got caught with an uppercut and Jason quickly whipped around behind him and nailed all three german suplexes, Zach was slowly getting up and went for Tyson and got him up and he nailed all three vertical suplexes with the heavy hitter down he looked to put him away…HE GOT ATTACKED BY THE USOS!?

They had made their way back out in search of revenge and wanted to make sure neither team was unable to win this taking Zach down as they ganged up on him as his brother came to his defense but they took him down as well as they brought Jason up…DOUBLE SUPERKICK! Zach got up and DOUBLE SUPERKICK! The Usos got their payback as then being brought from the back were both Kari and Natalya by Tamina who was also looking to make a statement she beat both of them down with kicks and head butts as the Usos went after the Harts but they began to fight back and with chairs in hand they drilled both brothers across the back and ribs as they looked to take them out for good this time.

Setting up a ladder stretching from the apron to the announce table they placed Jimmy on the ladder as Tyson was setting the steel steps up towards the ladder as DH had Jey up on his shoulders as Tyson was measuring it and took a massive run up start and sprinted towards his partner and using the steps for a boost…A HART ATTACK THROUGH THE LADDER!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted a second time.

With the Usos out as on the other side Kari and Natalya both took out Tamina and went back on the attack of one another as Tyson and DH saw the Nites were down and an opening to win the titles was presented as Natalya brought Kari into the ring and all three Nites were in the ring and the Harts grabbed a member's legs and THEY ALL LOCKED IN THE SHARPSHOOTER!

Jason, Zach and Kari were now at the mercy of The Hart Dynasty as they all synched their hold in on them all and it looked like this would end in a poetic way for The Harts but then all three of The Nites were able to turn onto their backs and simultaneously kick them off as the match shifted evenly with all three of them now standing face to face as they just fought with Kari and Natalya going to the outside it was left to the two teams to settle it.

DH was hitting strikes at Jason who was against the ropes and looked to clothesline him out of the ring but missed him as Jason countered with a dropkick sending DH to the outside as Jason was on the outside apron and from there A SPEAR! Meanwhile in the ring Tyson had Zach down after a kick to the face and went up to the top rope and was going for the elbow…HE DOVE INTO A SUPERKICK FROM ZACH!

Both Harts were down and Jason on the outside had went ringside and grabbed a couple of chairs and brought them in the ring as he set them up and Zach knew what was coming as they had Tyson up…NITEOUT THROUGH THE CHAIRS! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions, Jason and Zach, the Nites!

Cole: What a war, what a fight, and what a way this match went. Not only did we see all three teams take it to the limit, but they just destroyed each other.

Striker: Not only did they destroy each other, but they took the tag team division to a whole other level. In the end though, the Nites, once again are still the WWE Tag Team Champions, congratulations gentlemen.

King: Man, that was brutal, but your right. The Nites somehow found a way to keep the gold and continue their reign as the tag team champions.

_Later_

The final match of the night is the WWE Championship 6-Pack challenge elimination match where the last man standing will be the WWE Championship. The first to be eliminated is Chris Jericho surprising the fans and superstars when he got taken out in a minute-and-a-half. Jericho before the PPV told everyone that if he loses he will walk away from WWE. So being the first to be eliminated was a shocker to the fans and everyone in the match.

Once Jericho was gone the next to he eliminated is Edge, followed by John Cena thanks to the Nexus getting involved. Cena helped eliminate Barrett after attacking the Nexus and Orton eliminated him. Sheamus almost got the win, but Orton kicked out of the Brogue Kick. Orton gets the win with the RKO and walked out WWE Champion again.

**_Results_**

**1\. ****Dolph Ziggler ****(c) defeated Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship. **

**2\. ****The Big Show defeated CM Punk**

**3\. ****Daniel Bryan defeated the Miz ****(c) by submission to win the WWE United States Championship **

**4\. ****Kari Nite (c) defeated Melina (c) to win the WWE Diva's Championship and unified the titles. **

**5\. ****The Undertaker defeated Kane (c) to win the World Heavyweight Championship**

**6\. ****The Nites (c) defeated the Hart Dynasty and the Usos to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship **

7\. **Randy Orton defeated Sheamus (c), Wade Barrett, John Cena, Edge, and Chris Jericho to win the WWE Championship**

**That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone liked how this chapter went. I want to thank my friend for his help on this again, I appreciate it and for those that want to check out his work, then go to theXman99. He does a lot of good stories and anyone that is interested in wrestling stories then you can check out his work. They are all fun to read, especially with the ideas he uses for them.**

**The next chapter will take a while to update, but hopefully not too much time like for this one. If you all like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative please, those are not allowed here. Take care everyone and see you all next time. **


End file.
